Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon, Opposites Attract
by CharTheLittleCharmander
Summary: A homeless Totodile is unhappy with her life, until she meets a new face to Victree Village. After rescuing a Charmander from a cave, it is discovered that the Charmander was once a human who has lost his memories. The two quickly become friends and are given the chance of a lifetime to adventure and fulfill the dreams of young Totodile, all the while discovering Charmander's past.
1. Humble Beginnings

**Char: Hey there people of FanFiction, and thanks for clicking on my first story!**

 **Rose: *sarcasm* Yea, sure, they definitely clicked here on purpose.**

 **Char: R-Rose! You're supposed to be encouraging me!**

 **Rose: *shrugs***

 **Char: *sighs* Anyway, enjoy part one of my Super Mystery Dungeon fic.**

 **Part 1: Humble Beginnings**

* * *

The day had started as any other. Totodile awoke in her bedroom, staring up at the ceiling tiredly.

She yawned as she sat up slowly and took in the sight that was her, so called, bedroom. The walls were cardboard, and the entire room was filled with leaves and straw to sleep on. She sighed as she pushed one of the walls and it separated down the middle, creating a doorway to

the outside.

Totodile emerged from her box slowly and walked down the alley it was situated in miserably.

She plopped herself down on the sidewalk of the street. Around her sprawled a large town, it was called Victree Village.

The town obtained it's strange name for two main reasons. Firstly, the huge areas of forest surrounding the Village. Secondly, because of the legends that have been told about the small town.

It was rumored that whoever lived withing the town was destined to succeed in life at whatever their dream my be. Totodile wished more than anything that was true. She sighed as suppressed memories began to rush back to her. She swallowed down her tears and began to do what she had to do to afford food, beg.

That's right, Totodile was homeless. She had lived like this for as long as she could remember.

Everyday was the same for her, wake up, begged for money, and slept. It was a dull life and she despised it, she longed for adventure and thrills.

This, however, was impossible, and she was reminded why as another coin fell into the cup she was using to beg. She could not go on adventures because she could not afford supplies, heck, she could hardly afford to feed herself.

Still, she had nothing else to do but dream. That's why she kept going each day honestly, the idea of her exploring, treasure hunting, or even making friends! Just the thought of it gave her an excited feeling.

Another coin was added to her cup, snapping her out of her daydream.

She looked into her cup, thirty Pokedollars, enough to buy food later.

Satisfied, she replaced her cup and the money in her box and made her way out of her alley.

She looked around at all the Pokemon moving up the street and wondered what it was like to use the road as transportation, not as residence.

She began to traverse the small town, looking for means to take her mind off of her dreams. Up ahead she saw a large group of Pokemon moving on the road. She glanced at the signs on the side of the street to see where they were going.

She saw their destination and perked up instantly, the coast. Totodile loved visiting the ocean, she could swim around and just forget about her daily stress and worries.

With that thought she ran off down the dirt road towards the coast, and, unknowingly, her future.

Totodile arrived at the coast and looked around, it was packed. Her excitement died down slightly as she saw there was no way around the huge mass of Pokemon blocking the waterline.

She was about to give up after several minutes of searching, until she found her saving grace.

Through the trees behind the dunes she spotted a narrow path that lead further down the beach.

She smiled to herself before running off down the path without hesitation. At the end of her trek she discovered a small area of beach with no one on it.

She clapped and squealed with a mixture of joy and excitement before running to the water's edge, stopping just before diving in.

At the other end of the stretch of beach was a cliff face, a moderately sized cave was carved into the side of it. The entrance to the dark cave was illuminated by a small flame, something orange seemed to be situated under it.

She stared at the flame until it moved back further into the cave a little, paused, then moved again. It only took Totodile a second to realize what was going on to whatever that fire was set on.

Whatever it was, it was being dragged further into the cave by something.

She soon found herself unconsciously inching closer to the entrance to the cave, drawn to the blaze, until she found herself standing just within the opening in the cliff, surrounded by darkness.

It took her eyes a minute to adjust to the low levels of light, but when they did, her jaw dropped.

There in front of her, laying on the ground unconscious was a smaller, orange Pokemon with a yellow colored underbelly that ran to the tip of its flaming tail.

"A Charmander," she breathed to herself quietly.

She leaned down low over the creature and listened closely. It was breathing, but each breath was labored.

She looked around the cave quickly and, deciding whatever was dragging it in there was not present, grabbed the Charmander under its arms and began to pull it out of the cave and to safety.

It weighed more than she thought it would and her progress was slowed, all the while hoping that whatever brought it to the cave would not return any time soon.

After what felt like hours, Totodile was breathing heavily by the time she had the Charmander a safe distance away from the cave and propped up against a large stone.

once again she checked to see if they were, truly, a safe distance from the cave and after deciding they were, turned to the Charmander.

Totodile grabbed the Charmander by the shoulders and shook it in an attempt to wake it up.

It grunted as its eyes slowly opened, "w-wha...?"

The first thing that Charmander saw was Totodile looking over him worryingly. "What happened? Where am I," The Charmander said tiredly.

Totodile stopped her examination for injuries to look it in the eyes. She could tell from the deepness of his voice that the Charmander was a male,

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I saw you get dragged into that cave over there, so I went in to get you out."

Charmander shook his head a little, "W-well thanks," he was still dazed slightly.

"Are you hurt," Totodile inquired.

Charmander shook his head again, "No." Then he froze in place and looked over to Totodile, "W-what did you just say?"

Totodile was puzzled, after all he had already acknowledged her question, "Uh, are you hurt," she repeated slowly.

Charmander began to tremble, "H-how can you speak? I thought Pokemon only said their name."

Totodile was beyond confused, "Uh, no, last time I checked we could always talk to each other."

The strange Charmander was still shaking violently, "N-no you can only talk to each other like that, humans can't understand!"

Totodile was begin to worry, "What do humans have to do with this?"

Charmander stood up, "We shouldn't be able to understand you!"

Totodile was really worried about the strange Pokemon in front of her, "We? You look like any other Charmander would normally."

At this Charmander again froze for a second and slowly looked to his hands, running off to the ocean after.

"H-hey wait, be careful!" Totodile yelled, running off after him.

Charmander waded into the water a little and looked down at his reflection.

Totodile arrived next to him in time to see him hyperventilating and stumbling backwards.

Totodile caught him as he was about to fall back. "Whoa, watch yourself, remember, if the fire on your tail goes out, you're done!"

Charmander regained his balance before retreating to a safe distance. "I- I'm a Charmander, w-what! How! W-why," he yelled as he paced the sand, Totodile watching him carefully.

"What do you mean, how," she asked, still confused. Charmander stopped to look at her, "I'm supposed to BE a human!"

* * *

 **Char: And that's all for now! I'll work to get more up soon!**

 **Rose: Alright, I'll admit it, that wasn't horrible.**

 **Char: Thank you**

 **Rose: Too bad you left it at a cliff hanger.**

 **Char: Well, yea, this is people's chance to read chapter one and leave a Review to tell me how I did, or to submit suggestions and Original Characters they would like to see in the story!**

 **Rose: Ah, I see, well then in that case, see everybody later *waves***

 **Char: Yea! See everybody in chapter two!**


	2. New Thoughts and Ideas

**Char: Hello readers! I'm surprised at how well chapter one did for my first thing ever written! Don't you agree Rose, I must just be a great writer, huh?**

 **Rose: *finishes handing someone a few dollars* What was that Char?**

 **Char: *sighs* Alrighty then, enjoy the story people, and remember to read chapter one before this one please.**

Totodile shot Charmander a furious look, "You had me worried sick, that wasn't funny at all!" Her look of anger soon faded as she watched Charmander hyperventilate and pace, looking like he was about to pass out again. "Oh, you weren't joking were you?" Charmander stopped and turned to her, still panicking, "Does it _look_ like I'm joking!" Totodile put her hands onto Charmander's shoulders and shook them lightly, "Calm down! Freaking out won't do anything but make it worse!" Charmander nodded quickly and took a few minutes to regain his composure. "There, better, let's start simple, what is your name," Totodile asked calmly. Charmander stood up straight, then seized up again. "I-I can't remember," he fell to his knees, "Anything at all." Totodile had nothing to say to this, she was too confused to even think at the second. "I'm a Pokemon, I have nothing, nowhere to go, and no memories." Tears ran down Charmander's cheeks as he spoke. Totodile quickly formulated a plan and ran over to him, "Woah, woah, lizard boy, hold the water works," she said in an attempt to calm him down, and, mush to her relief, he turned to look at her and chuckled slightly. "Just because things look hopeless, doesn't mean you can give up on finding the hope you lost," Charmander looked up at Totodile after she said this and said it over in his head again, "Y-you're right, I'm sorry if I scared you." Totodile did her best to give him a comforting look, "Its ok, really." Charmander returned the smile, "What's your name?" Totodile bowed slightly, "My name is Totodile, and _I guess_ yours will just be Charmander for now." Charmander nodded solemnly, "Guess for now." Charmander sat down and stared at the ocean, while Totodile stared at him. She was not completely sure that she believed Charmander, and wanted to just leave him to collect his thoughts. "Well, I, uh, need to get home now," she said, using the late day as an excuse to leave. Charmander shot to his feet, "W-wait! Where should I go," he looked down sadly, "You're the only one I know."

Totodile looked at him, conflicted, " _Should I let him come with me? He might just be crazy, and there isn't very much room as the is,"_ she thought to herself. "Well, you _could_ come home with me if you like, I guess." Charmander returned his gaze to her as an excited expression flashed onto his face. "You really mean it!?" His tail was wagging back and forth happily. Totodile bit her lip a little to suppress a laugh, " _so cute,_ " she thought. "Uh, yea, you can tag along." Charmander clapped happily as his tail wagged even more. Totodile could not suppress her laugh any longer and bust out in a fit of laughter. "What's so funny," Charmander asked, shooting her a confused look. Totodile wiped away some tears, "Guess you aren't used to having a tail, huh?" Charmander looked behind him, his tail was waving back and forth violently. He yelped as he looked back to Totodile with a frightened look spread across his face. "W-what's it doing!?" Totodile was still smiling at him, "It wags when you are happy, its supposed to do that." Charmander calmed down after hearing that, "Oh thank Arceus, I though something was wrong with me." Totodile moves closer to him and examined him carefully, as he blushed, to check for any abnormalities. "You look heathy enough to me," she turned and started to walk away, "Now come on, we need to get back." Charmander trotted off after his new friend, stammering, "O-oh, ok."

Charmander was having trouble keeping up with Totodile after she began running, "H-hey, wait up! I'm not used to these little legs yet!." Totodile slowed her pace slightly, "Sorry, forgot, but we are here anyway." She stopped at the mouth of her alley. Charmander stopped beside her and looked down the alley, a confused look spread across his face, "Where is it?" Totodile grabbed his hand and lead him down the alley to her box. Charmander's jaw dropped, "Y-you live in a box?" Totodile looked down sadly, "Uh, yea, I'm, uh, homeless." Charmander looked to her, "I'm so sorry for you." Totodile looked to him, a tear forming in the corner of her eye, "I should be the sorry one, I brought you here, knowing that I don't have anything to offer you." Charmander shushed her, then spoke gently, "It's great, really." Totodile smiled and walked over to the box quickly before Charmander could see her blush. "Uh, Totodile?" She turned to Charmander holding his tail in his hands. "Something wrong?" He nodded, "What about this," he waved his tail around a little. Totodile knew exactly what he was worried about, "Oh yea, fire doesn't really mix well with leaves and cardboard." Charmander sat down outside the box on the floor, "It's ok, really, I just didn't want to be alone." Totodile smiled at him, "Well its nice to have you anyway, for what it's worth." Charmander laughed, "lovely place you have here, I love what you've done with it." Totodile scowled, "Thanks, but honestly, I hate this place, it's _so _boring!" Charmander cocked his head, "What would you rather be doing?" Totodile looked up to the sky, I wish I was an adventurer, then maybe life would more fun!" Charmander thought this over for several moments while Totodile daydreamed, "Well, is there anywhere around here like that." Totodile shook her head, "Only the Royal Exposition Society, but you basically need to know the Queen herself to get into that." Charmander shook his head as well, "Yea, I guess that is out of the picture," he said as he looked around Totodile's alley. Totodile was still looking up at the sky, "I wish I could make my own adventures, but I can't really afford the items to do it alone." They sat in silence for several minutes, Totodile daydreaming, and Charmander thinking over her problem, until he suddenly spoke up. "Uh, couldn't you just take expeditions from people and charge them for it."

Totodile's head turned so fast it was a blur, "What was that?" Charmander repeated himself. Totodile's jaw dropped, why had _she_ never thought of that, "T-that's genius!" Her excitement died down quickly though, "But I still cant do it alone without supplies." Charmander cleared his throat loudly, "Uh, you're not alone," he gestured to himself. "B-but don't you need to work on getting your memories back?" Charmander considered it, "Well, yea, but if I am out with you I wood have a better chance of finding something, wouldn't I?" Totodile nodded, " _He's right, that would make sense,_ " she thought. "I guess you're right." Charmander stood up, "I need another box, and something to write with please. Totodile gestured to the large garbage pile next to her, smiling devilishly, "Ask and ye shall receive."

Soon, after several minutes of dumpster diving, the two stood back to admire their handiwork. Before them stood a small roadside stand made from a box. A cardboard sign was affixed to the top of the stand that read, "Expeditions Accepted Here!" Totodile was beaming, " _my dream is coming true because of the crazy Charmander I saved from a cave on the beach._ " She was in the process of pondering her last though when they herd a small voice from behind them, "Excuse me?" Charmander and Totodile turned to a small green snake, standing on two little leaves with a large leaf at the end of its tail, looking up shyly at them. "Are you the ones taking expeditions?" Charmander and Totodile looked at each other before running behind their little stand, "Yes sir, what can we do for you," Totodile said excitedly. "Look, my name in Snivy and I need help finding something." Totodile smiled, "And what would that be little guy?" Snivy kicked a stone and looked down, "Uh, well, my mother gave me a necklace, and it fell of while I was playing in Misty Woods." Totodile looked down sympathetically at Snivy, "Don't worry, we'll bring it back for you, come back tomorrow afternoon to pick it up." Snivy perked up quickly, "oh, thank you miss! I promise there will a reward for this!" Snivy ran off down the street, into the sunset, clapping excitedly.

Totodile squealed happily before running back into the alley collapsing into her bed, "Oh, my Arceus, I-I'm actually going on an expedition!" She saw Charmander standing outside her box and stepped out quickly. "Thank you Charmander, I never would of been able to do any of this without you!" Charmander's orange scales hid his slight blush, "Aw gee, it's the least I could do. You _did_ save me from that cave and took me in after all." Totodile was about to pull Charmander into a hug, but stopped just in time, not wanting to make their relationship awkward, in fear of Charmander leaving her. "Well, I would of helped you any way to honest, this was just... a nice bonus." They both laughed after Charmander said this before Totodile let out a little yawn, "But for now, bedtime."

 **Char: And BOOM, chapter two is finished**

 **Rose: *sighs* I'm almost broke though**

 **Char: Rose! Stop bribing people! All they have to do to improve the story is, _read what is here and leave a review, telling me how to improve, submit suggestions or ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, or just telling me how you liked it._**

 **Rose: Oh, good cause I'm out about out of money.**

 **Char: *slaps head* See you guys next time.**


	3. The First Job

**Char: Hey readers, this is an exciting milestone!**

 **Rose: What makes chapter three so special?**

 **Char: Well, i looked yesterday and saw that ninety-five people have read this story so far!**

 **Rose: B-but, I stopped paying people.**

 **Char: I know, *looks smug* I guess people just like my story**

 **Rose: *shrugs* Then get to it! People are waiting!**

 **Char: O-Ok gee, here we go.**

Totodile awoke much earlier than normal the next morning, Charmander was still sleeping outside her box. He was laying on his back, snoring loudly. Totodile suppressed a laugh as his tongue was sticking out of the side of his snout, leg kicking like a Mightyena getting a belly rub. Totodile emerged from her box and nudged Charmander lightly, "Hey, time to move Charmander." Charmander's eyes opened slowly, "Time to go already?" Totodile nudged him again, "If we want to be back by this afternoon, yes." Charmander slowly got to his feet and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, "Alright, lead the way." Totodile smiled as she grabbed Charmander's hand, enticing a yelp from him, and pulled him out of her alley. "H-hey! You're crushing my hand," Charmander complained. Totodile loosened her grip slightly, "Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Charmander stumbled, "I bet, but you might not _**have**_ any help at this rate!" Totodile laughed as she ran, "Aw, come on Charmander! Hurry up!" Charmander ran until he felt like his little legs would fall off, but almost fell when Totodile stopped suddenly. He looked around and saw they were standing on a dirt path, in front of them was a wooden sign that read, Misty Woods," in sloppy handwriting. "This is it," Charmander asked. Totodile nodded quickly and began wo walk carefully into the woods before them, "Misty Woods. From what Snivy told us, the necklace shouldn't be very deep inside this dungeon. Charmander gulped and followed, " _A_ _t least **she** is taking the lead_," Charmander thought.

Charmander and Totodile traversed the dungeon carefully, not having any way to regain their strength if they are injured. They had been walking into the forest for several minutes before they sensed any danger. Totodile stopped and listened closely, causing Charmander to bump into her, "What's the matter?" Totodile turned to him, her eyes widening before she pushed him to the ground, "look out!" A little pin-like projectile flew over them. They both looked up and saw a Wheedle standing a little ways away from them. "Alright! Some action," Totodile yelled as she got to her feet. Charmander Stood up too and hid behind Totodile, "W-why is he attacking us?" Totodile turned to him and realized that Charmander has never battled before, "He is a wild Pokemon, and is angry we are in his territory," with that she fired a water gun at the Weedle and knocked it out with ease. Charmander emerged from behind her, "There will be fighting! I've never fought before!" Totodile laughed, "That's why you will be taking lead, and I will be instructing you!" Charmander looked stunned, "I-I'm gonna lead?" Totodile moved behind him and pushed him lightly, "yep." The team made slow progress through the dungeon with Charmander leading, but eventually they were, again faced with a Weedle in front of them. Charmander was shuddering a little, "W-what do I do now," he asked. Totodile yelled from behind him, "Run up and use scratch on it!" Charmander inhaled deeply before breaking into a sprint directly at the Weedle. The Weedle reared back before firing a strand of silk string at char, wrapping him up completely as he fell to the ground. Totodile yelled again, "Use scratch on the string and keep going! You need to focus on your attack, but you also need to keep dodging and countering in your mind as well!" Charmander did as instructed and landed a hard hit on the Weedle, sending him flying back into the forest, knocked out. He turned to Totodile who was clapping, "Not bad for your first time!" Charmander bowed a little, his confidence building as they continued into the forest.

Charmander continued leading and battling whatever enemy decided to jump out at them. They soon found themselves entering floor three of the dungeon, and up ahead they saw something glittering brightly on the ground. Totodile yipped a little and ran forward to collect her treasure. She made it half way to the necklace before being sent sailing backwards into a tree. Charmander's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he ran to Totodile's side, "Oh Arceus, Totodile are you alright?" Totodile got to her feet quickly, "Yea, I'm good, but now I'm _**mad**_." Both youngsters looked up to meet the gaze of their attacker. A large bee-like Pokemon flew in the air above them, his hands were absent, in place of them were two huge drills. "Bzz-, You think you can come here, Bzz-, Attack my family, Bzz-, and take _**my**_ stolen goods! Bzz-" Totodile grinned as she broke into a sprint directly at the Beedrill. Beedrill flew towards her quickly, attempting to stab her as they met in the middle of their paths. Totodile expected this and jumped as he thrust his hand to do so, tackling him to the ground and standing over him. She smirked before firing a water gun into his face. After Totodile´s attack ended she was shocked to see that Beedrill was not out cold like she meant him to be, instead Totodile was again sent flying by a swing of Beedrill´s powerful drill-hand. She landed, again, slamming into a tree. She felt terrible, like she would black out at any second, Beedrill was looming over her, his hand raised, ready to pierce through the trespasser, but his attack never came. Beedrill screamed as he retreated off from Totodile, his head was on fire. Totodile turned her head and Charmander was standing a little ways away, his hands covering his mouth. He shook his head a little bit and ran over to Totodile, helping her to her feet once more. ¨Nice job Charmander, well timed attack," Totodile complemented honestly. "Attack? I shot **fire** from my mouth!" Totodile giggled at his ignorance, "Yea, it was an ember attack, you **are** a fire type." Before Charmander could respond Totodile had run off to the still blazing Beedrill. One water gun and tackle later, Beedrill laid against a tree, unconscious, head extinguished.

Charmander and Totodile were standing over the necklace they were sent to retrieve. The necklace consisted of a gold chain and a pendant holding a small stone firmly in place. Totodile picked it is carefully, "Wow, look at that little rock on it! It looks like it's glowing!" The small stone was indeed glowing slightly, it was red and crystalline, not carved or changed in any way. Charmander admired the stone like a diamond, "Too bad we have to give it back to Snivy soon." Totodile laughed, "Yea, but I bet the treasure hidden in that is better." She pointed to a wooden chest, poorly hidden under some leaves. Charmander smirked, "I guess that's Beedrill's stash of goodies." They looked at each other quickly before running over to the chest in excitement. They were, however, disheartened to see the chest had a lock on it. Totodile sighed, "Aw man, I was hoping for some loot!" Charmander pondered the problem at hand and had an idea formulated in seconds, "Stand back, I got this." Though confused, Totodile did as asked and moved away from the chest. Charmander grabbed his tail and held the flame on its tip to the lock for several seconds before removing it and breaking the lock with one quick scratch. Totodile clapped happily and ran over to meet him, "Nice work Charmander, that was a great idea!" Charmander chuckled before throwing the lid of the chest open, revealing its contents. Inside was a plethora of items that would help them in their adventures. There were Oran berries, Reviver seeds, and a few escape orbs. Though, at the bottom of the chest there was a moderately sized leather bag and two bracelets. These items were removed first and examined carefully. "What are these things," Charmander asked a little confused, holding one of the bracelets. They were small and had uniform grooves carved into them, almost as if to hold something. Totodile shrugged while holding the other, "No idea honestly, guess for now they are just bracelets." She took the bag and placed it over her head and onto her shoulder. "How do I look," she asked playfully striking a little pose. Charmander laughed, "Very nice, Totodile." She chuckled in return and began the walk home quickly, hoping Charmander had not seen her blush.

 **Char: So, the first job and chapter 3 come to a close.**

 **Rose: I really just want to see what their reward will be for all of this!**

 **Char: *tail wags* Well, I'm glad you are liking it Rose, but I have some announcements. _As usual, please leave a review telling me what you think, or how to get better, but I will need more soon. In about two chapters I want to include a reader's OC! But, for that to happen I need you, the readers, to leave a reply or send me a DM to submit your OC. If no one does then I will just have to make something up, so please, SUBMIT NOW!_**

 **Rose: Oh, wow! Fan interaction! I'm excited! Hurry up and say bye so you can write the next chapter!**

 **Char: *chuckles* Alright, Bye everybody! *waves***


	4. To The Victor Go The Spoiles

**Char: Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 4!**

 **Rose: Helllloooo! *Waves happily***

 **Char: Ready for chapter 4 Rose?**

 **Rose: Oh yea, I'm starting to get into this whole fanfiction thing now!**

 **Char: So, you're gonna keep reading my story? *blushes***

 **Rose: Well, of course! It isn't the worst thing I've ever read.**

 **Char: *chuckles* Well then, without further adieu, here we go!**

Charmander and Totodile rushed through the main gate of Victree Village late into the afternoon. "Hurry Charmander, we are late," Totodile yelled, pulling Charmander along again. "Ow, alright, I'm coming!" The two ran down the sidewalks until they had reached the corner to Totodile's alley. After turning the corner, they froze. Standing in front of Totodile's was Snivy, but along with him was a much larger green snake. The larger of the two was missing the little feet-like feet Snivy had, but retained the large leaves for hands, which were held behind its back. Charmander and Totodile approached them slowly. "Uh, is there something we can do for you," Totodile asked. The large snake turned to them, "Yes, I am looking for the owners of this, _stand,_ if you can call it that." Totodile smirked slightly and bowed, "You are speaking to them, mam." The snake nodded, "Ah, I see. Well in that case, it has come to my attention that my son here has sent you to retrieve something for him, yes?" Totodile pulled the necklace from the bag and held it up, "This?" Snivy's mother sighed, "Precisely. I must ask, where did you have to travel to obtain that?" Totodile shrugged, "Just Misty Forest, nothing special." Snivy's mother turned to Snivy and shot him a horribly angry look, "You sent them into Misty Woods with that maniac Beedrill at large!" Totodile sensed where this was going and spoke up, "That Beedrill guy? If you are looking for him, head to floor three. He will be laying there in a clearing, his head may be a little scorched," she chuckled. Snivy's mother immediately gave up on her discipline of Snivy to stare at Totodile and Charmander in slight disbelief. "You are not lying, _**you**_ two have defeated Beedrill in battle?" Charmander and Totodile both nodded quickly in response. "Well then, I suppose that a reward is in order," Snivy's mother said, a vine extending from her back to Totodile, offering her two large coins. Totodile's eyes widened as she accepted them, "four hundred Pokedollars!" Snivy's mother smiled gently at her, "Payment for your services." Totodile yelped as she disappeared into her alley, coming back out with her small cup. "This is the most money I have ever had!" Snivy's mother was confused, "Why do you keep your valuables in that alley, young one." Totodile moved over to her and Charmander's stand, turning the sign to closed while she spoke, "I keep it where I sleep, so that way no one can steal it at night." Snivy's mother was caught off guard, loosing her composure for a second, "W-where you sleep?" Totodile nodded slightly at her. Snivy's mother peered into the alley, seeing Totodile's box of hay, "Y-You live in a box," she said, her jaw dropping. Totodile nodded, "Yes mam, I have for years." Snivy's mother closed her eyes in deep thought for a while. Totodile cocked her head after a few minutes of silence, "Uh, mam, are you alright" Snivy's mother smiled, "Do not call me mam young one, call me Serperior. Totodile's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "L-Like, _that_ Serperior?" Serperior nodded and smiled warmly. Totodile almost immediately dropped to her knee and began groveling at Serperior's lack of feet. It was Charmander's turn to be confused. Approaching Totodile's side he cocked his head, "Uh, Totodile, what are you doing?" Totodile nudged him, "Charmander! Get down that is **_THE_** Queen Serperior herself!" Charmander got down quickly, "O-Oh! Sorry mam!" Serperior giggled a little, "Please get up you two. I wish to give you the second part of your reward." Charmander and Totodile stood up quickly and looked at Queen Serperior in a confused way. Snivy also joined the group of confused looks. "You both shall come with me to the castle to receive it," Serperior smiled as she turned and began slithering up the road. Charmander hesitated, and was soon being dragged up the street by his claw again. Snivy trotting along after them, curious about the kind adventure's reward.

After several minutes of walking, or slithering, the group soon saw in front of them a huge gold gate that lead up the backside of a huge cliff. At the top of the cliff was a huge castle, it was the largest building Totodile and Charmander had ever seen. It looked to be about seven stories tall before adding the height of any towers connected to it. The gate opened for them as they drew near and the group proceeded up the hill. About half way up the steep path a large Pokemon approached them. It was a dark greyish-blue color with a yellow underbelly, two predominant football shaped objects extended from its head which contained its sharp teeth. It did not have hands, but instead had a large claw at the end of each hand with a long fins protruding from its wrists. Serperior smiled warmly at the new Pokémon's presence, "Ah, Captain Garchomp! Just the woman I was hoping to see!" Captain Garchomp bowed slightly, "My lady, I am here to report that the new recruits' training is going as planned." Serperior nodded, "Thank you, this is good. But, now I have a few requests for you. Firstly, can you please have Miss Delphox and Sir Greninja come to the throne room at once." Captain Garchomp nodded, "Yes mam. New members mam?" Serperior again smiled, "The two little ones behind me had the strength to take down ol' Beedrill by themselves." Captain Garchomp leaned around to get a look at Charmander and Totodile. "There is potential there," she said nodding and returning her gaze to the queen. Serperior smiled as she continued to slither up the hill, "That's why we are here. Oh, and have Madam Zoroarch clear out one of the old guest rooms."

The children followed the queen all the way up the hill and to another gate that lead into the castle. Charmander and Totodile stood at the bottom of the oversized door and looked up. It must of been fifteen feet tall and five feet wide! A vine extended from Queen Serperior's back and pushed the door open. Charmander and Totodile's jaws dropped as the enormous room was revealed to them. The room was the size of a gymnasium and lined with golden pillars. At the opposite end of the room was a huge throne that was low to the ground, and behind it was a window that was the size of the wall it was placed in, overlooking the water below the cliff. Totodile was not able to formulate a coherent sentence, instead she again grabbed Charmander's hand and pulled him over to the window, the sun was shining as it set over the water. " _Romantic,_ " she though before shaking her head and turning to Charmander. "Wow! Look at that! I never though **_I_ **would get a view like this!" Charmander chuckled a little, "Same here." Just then the huge door could again be heard opening. Charmander and Totodile turned to see who it was. In walked two new Pokemon, one was fox-like with the yellow and red fur around its legs forming a sort of dress. The other was frog-like and scaly, its hands and feet were webbed with yellow in between its blue fingers and on its stomach, and its tongue was wrapped around its neck like a scarf. Superior turned to greet the new faces, "Ah, hello you two, I must have a word with you please!" She then slithered over to them by the door and whispered in a hushed tone so the young ones could not hear her. Totodile was beaming and turned to Charmander, also whispering, "Isn't this amazing, we get a tour of the Queen's caste! Best reward ever!" Charmander smiled and nodded, "Yea! This is amazing! It's so big in here!" Totodile looked around, "It's been my dream for as long as I can remember to come here, just to see what it is like!" After saying that the two fell silent as the three adults stood over them. Both the fox pokemon and Queen Serperior were smiling, the other's mouth was hidden by his tongue. "Well," Serperior asked, "like what you see?" Totodile shook her head almost violently, "Oh yes mam! This is the best thing I've ever seen!" Serperior giggled along with the fox before speaking, "Well, would you like to stay here?" Totodile and Charmander's jaws dropped at the same time and Totodile spoke up first, "S-Stay h-here?" Serperior giggled, "Yes young one, and become a Royal Exposition Society Member, after some formal training from Miss Delphox and Sir Greninja here." Totodile stuttered in disbelief, "S-Stay h-here!" Serperior nodded, "In the castle, yes."

Totodile's eyes rolled back as she fainted with a small sigh. Charmander caught her in his arms and held her up, "Whoa! What happened?" The fox Pokemon, who Charmander assumed was Miss Delphox, laughed, "I believe that your friend here has fainted from shock." Charmander looked a bit worried, "Will she be alright?" Miss Delphox nodded and took a step forward, "Yes, she will be just fine, but, we still need an answer. Will you stay?" Charmander pondered the question, " _D_ _o I really want this_ ," he thought to himself, " _Really, I just don't want to leave Totodile_." He looked up shyly at the adults that were slightly crowding him, "Y-yes, we will stay..." Miss Delphox and Queen Serperior smiled. Queen Serperior giggled as she spoke, "I figured that you couldn't turn it down! Now, you wi-" She was cut off by Charmander, " **On one condition.** " Queen Serperior jumped a bit at Charmander's sudden interjection and total abandonment of his shy nature, "W-what?" Charmander had a serious look an his face, "Only if me and Totodile are together while we train and work." Miss Delphox was the first to respond to this with a warm smile, "If that will make training more comfortable for you, then yes, you two will be together." Charmander sighed in relief, "Thanks." Queen Serperior had regained her composure, "Alright, now that that's taken care of, your training will begin tomorrow, please follow Miss Delphox and Sir Greninja to your quarters." Charmander nodded and dragged Totodile along after them as they began walking away, saying one last thing to the queen for the night, "Thank you mam, and sorry for interrupting you." Queen Serperior simply giggled in response, taking her " _seat_ " on her throne.

Charmander dragged Totodile under the shoulders all the way down the long hall that lead to their room. Miss Delphox congratulated them once more before she and Sir Greninja disappeared, leaving Charmander alone to wait for Totodile to wake up. He laid her down on the single bed in the room and took a look around the room that was now theirs. It was a moderately sized room with a few pieces of furniture in it. There were two chests, most likely for personal items, and two large dressers across from the single, queen sized bed. The walls were painted green, like the grass outside. "Well," Charmander spoke to himself hopefully, "I guess this is home for now."

 **Char: There we go everybody! Chapter four is finally done.**

 **Rose: *snoring***

 **Char: Oh, come on! I know that this was a wordy chapter, but cut me some slack!**

 **Rose: *still snoring***

 **Char: Well, I guess I do have a few announcements for everybody. Firstly, excitingly, as I was writing this chapter, this story reached 200 Readers! YAY! *noisemakers and confetti* Secondly, the next chapter will be the first chapter to include some Original Characters submitted by a reader. _If you want to see your Original Characters featured in this fic, please do not heasitate to contact me. Contact me through a review, a DM, or at the email bboy112502 . Also if you want my discord name is_** _xXmlg_cerealXx **, so you can contact me there too!.**_ **So for now I will say thank you for reading, and I will see all of you in the next chapter, goodbye! *waves***


	5. Team Bonding

**Char: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Opposites attract everybody!**

 **Rose: *waves* Hello.**

 **Char: Ready for fan interaction this time around Rose?**

 **Rose: I am** ** _SO_** **pumped for this!**

 **Char: *sweatdrops* Uh, well then, I guess that we sould get right into this, but first credit is needed to be given out. The two Original Characters today have been submited to me by a user who wishes to be called Jargon from Discord. His characters are Makoto the Roserade, and Junya the Gliscor. We have discussed their roles and you will be seeing a lot of this duo throughout the story! Today you will just be seeing Makoto and in chapter six you will meet Junya!**

Totodile's eyes opened slowly as she sat up. Her mind was cloudy and she could not remember ever laying down or going to sleep. She only then noticed that the ceiling was not it's usual brown color, but instead a fresh green color. "W-What," She whispered tiredly.

She was about to get up when Charmander's shadow appeared above her, "Good morning sleepy head," he chuckled quietly.

Totodile responded with a confused look, "What happened?" She rubbed her head a little.

Charmander looked a little surprised, "You mean you don't remember the Queen's reward?"

Totodile dug into her memory, closing her eyes. "Uuuhhh..." Suddenly her eyes shot open and she let out a little yelp, "I remember! She asked us to live at the castle!" She tried to sit up too quickly, almost hitting Charmander, but fell back clutching her head. "W-Whoa, I feel dizzy, what happened?"

Charmander laughed and hopped off the bed, "You kind of fainted after they told us."

Totodile sat up slowly this time and hopped down, "That's why I don't remember coming to this room I guess." She looked around at the grass green room. There were two chests against the far wall, her bag was on top of one, two dressers, but only one queen sized bed. A confused look spread across her face, "Why is there only _one_ bed in here?"

Charmander shrugged, "Eh, I'm not gonna be the one to complain to the queen about it."

Totodile laughed, "That's true, and its big enough it won't be a real issue." She looked around again, beaming from ear to ear.

"Guess when they told me to decide if we were staying here, I made the right choice," he teased with a chuckle.

"Charmander! That's not even funny! If had told them no, I would of never spoken to you again." She of course knew that she was lying, " _Like I could ever leave Charmander_ ," she though to herself with a little giggle before returning to take in her surroundings again. "How long was I out?"

"You slept through the night, so our training, or whatever, today, I think," He said tiredly.

Totodile looked confused, "Training?"

Charmander looked to her quickly, "Don't you remember? Those other two who came in yesterday were supposed to come in to teach us how to battle."

Totodile looked like she was going to faint again, "F-Formal training from the R.E.S. members!?"

Charmander cocked his head a little, "R.E.S.?"

Totodile giggled her response, "Royal Expedition Society, duh!"

Charmander blushed at his own ignorance, "Oh, yea, that makes sense."

Totodile was still beaming as she moved over to look through the bottom drawer of the dresser, "I wonder what all these are for?"

Charmander shrugged and went to look into the chests, they were both empty, "No idea. What would we need to keep in there?" His question was answered with a squeal of excitement from his partner. He turned to look at her quickly.

Totodile spun around to face Charmander, holding up what appeared to be just a normal pink scarf that was two sizes too large for her. "Look at this! It's amazing!"

Charmander didn't even attempt to hide his confusion, "What's so special about that thing, it just looks like a normal scarf?"

Totodile slapped her forehead, "Oh yea, I forgot you aren't from around here. This is a healing scarf, it treats injuries as you walk."

Charmander's jaw dropped, "Wow! That's amazing!" He stood back up and regained his composure, "That thing will be useful if we are on a mission."

Totodile tied it around her shoulders. It was so big compared to her little body that it hung down over her shoulders to her elbows. "How does it look," she asked with a little twirl.

Charmander giggled and responded her in a teasing tone, "Very nice, Totodile."

Totodile blushed and looked down, "Aw, gee, thanks."

Just then Miss Delphox appeared in the doorway of the room with a serious look on her face, "Hello children."

Totodile was at her feet and essentially jumping on her in a second's notice, "Is is time to train? Will it be tough? Is that Sir Greninja guy gonna help too?" The questions were unending.

Miss Delphox was a little stunned at first, but found a way to interject into the barrage of questions that assaulted her hypersensitive ears, "N-No little one, there will be no training today."

Totodile's hyper activeness died down instantly, "B-But, why not?"

Miss Delphox smiled as she got down to Totodile's level, "Sir Greninja and I have been called to duty this morning. Our job is very important, and can not be put off, your training will begin tomorrow, I promise."

Totodile perked up a bit, "That's a relief, but what should we do today?"

Miss Delphox moved towards the door, I'm not sure honestly. You could go out and do some team bonding. I assume you two will be forming an expedition team with each other, yes?"

Totodile blushed just a bit, "Yea, we are gonna be in a team together. So, team bonding sounds fun!" She was excited just from the chance to learn more about her new partner and friend.

"There we go," Miss Delphox exclaimed, "That's the spirit, now get out there!" Miss Delphox then disappeared down the lengthy hallway and out of sight.

Charmander moved up next to Totodile by the door, "Team bonding? What did she have in mind by that?"

Totodile shrugged, "I have no idea, but I'm starving!" She patted her stomach.

As soon as the words left Totodile's mouth another Pokemon appeared in the doorway before them. This new mon' was also fox-like, but its fur was black and grey with a long head or crimson red hair pulled into a ponytail behind it. It was wearing an apron that was jet-black and looked to be several sizes too large for the one wearing it. "Did someone say they were hungry in here," She asked quickly with a distinctly feminine voice."

Totodile was shocked by her timeliness. "Uh, yes mam, I did," she said, still a little stunned.

The Pokemon bowed, "Well,I am happy to serve you two some food, I am Zoroark, I am the maid of the castle."

Totodile extended a claw to Zoroark, "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Zoroark, I am Totodile and this is my friend Charmander."

Zoroark took her claw and shook it, "Nice to meet you too dear," she said with a warm, motherly, smile, "But please, call me by my preferred nickname, Zoey."

Charmander cocked his head, but withheld his question and extended his hand for a shake as well, "Nice to meet you Zoey."

Zoey shook Charmander's hand and stood back up, "Now, about this food, there _is_ a mess hall in the castle, but because you are not full members of the R.E.S., you are not allowed to eat there for now. If it is tasty food you are looking for though, there is this wonderful little restaurant near the gate of the castle you might want to have a look at."

Charmander clapped excitedly, "That sounds great!" He stopped clapping and looked a bit embarrassed, "But, uh, can you tell us how to get to the front gate?"

Zoey laughed, "Why, of course, follow this hallway and make a left, that will lead you to the throne room."

Totodile grabbed the bag, slung it over Charmander's shoulder, took his hand, and once more and took off down the hallway, "Thank you Zoey," she yelled as they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Queen Serperior was "seated" in her throne as the children ran past. She saw them heading for the door and yelled after them, "May I ask where you two young ones are going?"

Totodile and Charmander skidded to a stop and moved to stand before the queen.

Totodile smiled at Queen Serperior, "Miss Delphox came to tell us that there would be no training today and that we should try some team bonding!"

Serperior giggled slightly, "That doesn't really answer my question child."

"We were going to fetch lunch, your majesty, at the restaurant near the gate" Totodile said with a bow.

Serperior smiled at them while pondering whether to allow them to go or to say no. She spoke kindly after deciding, "I will allow this, but you must take this item with you." Her vine then extended from her back and moved around the backside of her throne. It came back into view wrapped around a blueish ball that seemed to made from crystal about the size of a baseball.

As the ball was lowered to them the Totodile marveled at it, as if were the most precious thing on the planet. Charmander on the other hand gave a more skeptical look, "What good will that rock thing do us?"

Totodile looked cross at him and punched his arm, "Don't you know what this is?"

Charmander rubbed his arm and shook his head, "No idea."

Serperior laughed as she spoke, "This is an Orb of Returning, or O.R., all real R.E.S. members have one. Simply touch it and speak the word "home" and it will return you to here, In the center of this room actually."

Totodile snatched the orb and stuffed it into the bag around Charmander's neck before addressing the queen, "Thank you so much, mam! Oh, and thank you for everything else you have done for us! I would of thanked you last night, but I had to take a little "nap" you know."

Serperior giggled, "Yes, I remember quite well what happened last night, and you are quite welcome child."

Totodile, again, took Charmander's hand and ran towards the front door of the throne room.

* * *

Totodile and Charmander were soon standing outside the door to the restaurant they were looking for.

Totodile read the sign on the building, " _Berry Good,_ sounds good to me."

Charmander laughed, "Anything sounds good to me right now."

Totodile laughed with him and led the way in.

The restaurant was bright inside with nice finished wood tables and leather booths to eat at. Charmander and Totodile took a table for two and sat across from each other.

Totodile was looking around the interior of the building while they waited to be given menus. It felt amazing to finally be a patron of a restaurant, not digging through the trash of one. "This is amazing," she whisper screamed to Charmander.

Charmander looked around to make sure no one was staring at them, "I know, but you need to calm down people are staring at us."

Totodile gave up her whispers for an over the top talking volume, "Are you kidding? I was just accepted into the R.E.S.! I am _**so**_ happy right now, I think I might explode!"

Charmander saw the approaching waitress and shushed Totodile, "Explode later here someone comes with our menus!"

A smiling Leavanny came to the head of their table, "Hello dears and welcome to Berry Good. Today's special is Oran Berry Stew, would you like to try some?"

Totodile and Charmander looked at each other and decided silently they would both order the stew, and they did.

Leavanny bowed slightly and walked off, leaving the two little ones alone in their booth.

Charmander was quiet for a while, then remembered that he had a question for Totodile, "Uh, hey, how come Miss Zoroark had a special name? Everyone else we have met so far's name was just what Pokemon they were."

Totodile giggled as if the question was a joke, "Well, sometimes Pokemon adopt nicknames for themselves, or their parents name them something else."

Charmander nodded, "Oh, I get it now, I wonder why she was the only person so far I have met with a nickname?"

Totodile shrugged, "Just a coincidence i guess, but look! Our food is here!" She smiled as two bowls of blue soup were placed in front of them.

Charmander payed for the soup and both he and Totodile were about to sip the soup when they were interrupted by the quiet clearing of a throat next to their table.

Charmander and Totodile looked over simultaneously. Standing next to their table was a small green Pokemon large red and blue flowes for hands and the green around her face form a sort of mask. The Roserade held her flowered hands held behind her back shyly, "Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice that you two have an expedition bag. Are you adventurers?"

Totodile took immense pride in being mistaken for a _real_ explorer, and grew a cocky look on her face. "Why yes we are! Why do you ask?"

"My name is Makoto," she responded even more shyly than her previous statement, "I s-seem to have misplaced something in M-Misty Woods, and I would l-like you to retrieve it for me, please.

Totodile and Charmander smiled and yelled at the same time, "Of course we will help!" They laughed together and turned back to Makoto, "But we need some more information."

Makoto's face lit up a little, "Yes, Yes, anything!"

Totodile had to use all of her concentration to talk slowly and calmly, "Firstly, I need to know exactly what we are looking for, and about how far into Misty Woods it would be lost."

Makoto smiled, "Oh, not far in the slightest! Just the first floor of the dungeon! Also, the item I have miss was my coin purse. I need it back, it had all of my accumulated currency inside!

Charmander noticed her sudden loss of her shy nature, it was sudden, too sudden. " _There is no way she warmed up to us that quickly_ ," he thought to himself as Makoto and Totodile continued to speak to each other. " _I don't trust this Pokemon_." He quickly excused himself from the table and made for the back enterance of the building. It opened into another alley, the stone bricks of two buildings on either side of him. Thinking fast he pried one of the looser stones out of the wall and shoved all of their items into the small hole. He then placed the stone on the ground and attempted to use scratch to bust the rock. His claws, glowing slightly, simply bounced off of the large stone again and again as he made multipule attempts.

He was becoming angry after several minutes passed of him not being able to crack the stone. He snarled instinctively and suddenly the white glow of his claws flashed slightly and turned into a silvery glow. He slashed the rock again with his glowing claws and it broke in two as he wanted. He jumped up and yelled a little to celebrate before using the front of the split stone to cover his stash if items. He replaced the bag on his shoulder and rushed back into the restaurant.

 **Char: Alright, a little bit of fun and mistrust in chapter five here.**

 **Rose: The calm before the storm, huh**

 **Char: Exactly**

 **Rose: I'm excited about chapter six then, it should be exciting**

 **Char: Its gonna be great! It could be better if you guys _leave a review telling me how I did, and what could be better! Remember to be submitting OCs for stories to contribute as well._ Oh, and special thanks to user **Ralmon **for suggesting I write in the above format from now on. I agree with him, it makes the story much easier to read, at least I hope that this is what he meant. *laughs nervously* I was planning to add the mission to this chapter, but I didn't want it to be too long, I like to keep them all the same length, and this one was already one thousand words longer than normal!** **But anyway, for now I will see you guys in chapter six! *waves***

 **Rose: *waves* c'ya!**


	6. The True Bond Forms

**Char: Hello readers!**

 **Rose: Hi everyone!**

 **Char: Today i wish to begin the chapter with an apology, it seems that I have neglected to mention who exactly Rose is!**

 **Rose: *giggles* I´m his best friend!**

 **Char: Well, yes that as well, but I was going to say that this nice young Charmander beside me is my editor!**

 **Rose: I make sure that the stories are not as poorly written as they are when Char here is finished with them.**

 **Char: Yes, again, sorry about the confusion, but now onto chapter six!**

* * *

Charmander arrived back at the table just as Totodile was finishing her soup. "Oh, welcome back," she smiled, "Makoto said told me to meet her back here after we get her item form Misty Woods."

Charmander did his best to hide his uneasiness about the upcoming expedition. "That´s fine with me, shall we get going then?"

Totodile hopped up, "Yea! Lets head out right now!"

Charmander hardly had enough time to gulp down his soup before Totodile was, again, dragging him by his hand down the streets excitedly. "I can't believe we get to go on _another_ expedition so soon," she yelled over her shoulder excitedly.

Charmander laughed as they moved quickly, "Livin' the dream huh?"

Totodile was ecstatic, "You have no idea! I've pretty much wanted to do this since I hatched!"

Charmander smiled to himself, "Never gonna' get old them?"

Totodile slowed her pace so they could talk normally, "You haven't seen anything yet! Once we are full members, we can take multiple jobs at once!"

Charmander stumbled a little, "More than one! We could hardly complete one before! You were in a rough spot when we fought with Beedrill!"

Totodile shushed him and giggled, "That's why we are getting training! So that we can handle ourselves out there!"

The two continued to speak as they walked, soon arriving at the entrance of Misty Woods, entering without hesitation, not even stopping their conversation on combat items until Charmander noticed something was not right. "Where are all the other Pokemon?"

Totodile cocked her head, "What do you mean? Who else did you expect to be here?"

Charmander shook his head, "Well, the last time we were here, we were pretty much being bombarded with string shots and Pokemon throwing themselves at us."

Totodile looked around and stopped in the center of the large clearing w they were standing in, and for the first time noticed the lack of Pokemon around them, they were the only ones there. "Its like they all just buggered off..."

Suddenly there were two huge booms and two trees fell over suddenly, one at each entrance to the clearing, blocking any normal means of escape.

Charmander moved a little closer to Totodile, "W-what's going on here?"

Totodile took a defensive stance and looked around for any enemies.

There was a loud thud from behind them and a rush of air blasted their backs, making them both stumble forward and turn.

Standing before them was the very same Roserade that had sent them there, but also a nervous looking Pokemon that resembled a bat with a pincher tail.

"Did I not tell you they would come, Junyd," Makoto asked with a innocent look.

Her Gliscor partner landed on the ground, "Yea, you were right I guess."

Makoto turned to the youth and smirked slightly, "Now, you have two choices. One, hand over the bag. Two, we take the bag."

Totodile barred her teeth in rage, "Like we would ever just _give_ you the entire bag!"

Makoto laughed, "Then I guess that we will just have to..."

Her sentance was cut short by the bag hitting her in the head, "OW!"

Totodile stumbled backward as she felt Charmander tugging at her arm, pulling her along to the opposite side of the clearing.

"What are you doing," She asked angrily, "You just gave the crooks all of our stuff!"

Charmander turned as they ran, "The bag is empty, the only thing I took out was this." He held up the Orb of Returning.

Totodile looked up and was about to ask another question when suddenly she yelped in pain and fell over, taking Charmander with her, as a wave of rocks smashed her back.

The two got up and turned to their attackers, and Makoto seemed to be fuming. "Where is everything! This bag was completely filled at the restaurant when we spoke!"

Charmander stood up and helped Totodile up as well, "Hidden away, I didn't trust you from the beginning."

"Is that so? Well, then pummeling you within an inch of your life will be sufficient payment for all this trouble," She giggled evilly.

Charmander and Totodile both took their respective fighting stances for only a second before deciding to both attack head on. They both sprinted at their enemies at full speed, Charmander on all fours for a boost. Totodile was charging Makoto, and Charmander was charging Junyd.

Makoto did not budge from her spot and laughed, "You two must be novices, you do not posses _any_ knowledge of basic fighting techniques!"

Totodile arrived at Makoto's feet and decided a water gun to the chin would be the best way to pay her back for all the trouble.

After her attack, Totodile smirked and looked up at her target, but her smirk was soon desolated at what she saw. Makoto was smirking right back with her arms crossed.

Totodile covered her face and prepped for an attack that never came. She looked up in time to see Junyd smashing into Makoto and toppling to the ground with Makoto cursing.

Charmander again grabbed Totodile's hand ans d began pulling her along once more, "I think it is time to get moving," he said nervously as they ran.

They soon stopped moving as all small metal spikes were suddenly scattered all around them.

Makoto was laughing and they turned to her, "You didn't think you were getting away that easily did you?"

Charmander suddenly spewed out a large burst of fire that hit Makoto square in the chest, causing bits of fire to spray all around her and hit Junyd, causing him to yelp and pat out the fires around them.

Totodile laughed and began guiding Charmander out of the spike field while the their enemies where distracted. Her plan was however ruined when, again, they were assaulted by another volley of rocks sending them flying back and apart.

Totodile's vision was begining to fade slightly. She looked up and say Makoto standing over her with an innocent look on her face,

"We win," she said with a smile, and moved her arm closer to Totodile's neck.

Totodile could see a clear purple liquid dripping from a few of the thorns that lined Makoto's body. " _Poison, that's how she is gonna end it, she's just gonna' leave us here_ ," Totodile though to herself and gulped.

Makoto was giggling maniacally while she stood over the enfeebled Totodile, "Honestly, I thought you two would put up a better fight, seems I was wrong."

Totodile closed her eyes and turned her head away from the thorn held at her neck.

Suddenly, she felt the weight of the other Pokemon lift off of her and heard a muffled scream. She opened her eyes to see Charmander tackle Makoto to the ground and shove the tattered remains, now also on fire, of their bag over her head and use metal claw on her head repeatedly.

Charmander looked absolutely beat, and _angry_. " _ **Don't you dare lay a finger, petal, whatever, on her! I will rip your hand off!**_ "

Totodile stared at Charmander as he beat on Makoto and didn't know how to feel about this new burst of emotion from her shy partner. She was differently afraid of his unbridaled rage, but she also felt something else. It was a fuzzy feeling, sort of like flattery, but more. She could only ponder this feeling breefly until she felt Charmander hop onto her and yell, "Home!"

The two were enveloped in a bright light and dissapeared.

* * *

Zoey was serving Queen Serperior her supper as a sudden bright light flooded the room.

Serperior closed her eyes to shield from the light, "Ah, welcome home young on..."

Her jaw dropped when she opened her eyes. Charmander and Totodile where bruised from head to toe, and Charmander seemed to have several thorns protuding from his stomach and legs, dripping a little blood on the ground.

Charmander helped Totodile to her feet and they both turned to the queen, silent, too weak to speak much.

Serperior quickly slithered down to them from her throne and Zoey joined the group at her side.

"What has happened to you two," she asked loudly.

Charmander looked up at her with a frown, "We had an expedition to complete," and after saying this he coughed up some purple liquid and fell over into Totodile's arms, limp.

* * *

 **Rose: Another cliffhanger, seriously?**

 **Char: Of course, they make having to wait for the next chapter fun!**

 **Rose: *rolls eyes* Yea, yea**

 **Char: Yep! And unless the readers say otherwise, I will continue to use them every once and a while. _So remember to leave a review telling me how I did, what could be better, or what you liked. Remember to be submitting OCs for future expeditions and chapters._ So untill next time, Bye, Bye!**

 **Rose: Later everyone! *waves***


	7. Wake Up Call

**Char: Time for another wordy chapter today, and training will begin today!**

 **Rose: Finally, took long enough to finally have them learn anything!**

 **Char: Well, I have a feeling that this training session is going to get a little awkward.**

 **Rose: Why do I have the feeling that everything is gonna' go wrong?**

 **Char: ...**

* * *

Charmander opened his eyes for a second and forced them closed again because of the bright light that attacked his retinas. He felt that he was laying on something soft and comfy, but there was something wrapped around his stomach. He also felt something laying on his chest, sobbing softly and making his chest a little damp.

He again opened his eyes and looked around weakly. He was laying in his and Totodile's room on their bed. He looked down to see what was on him. There were bandages wrapped around his stomach, lightly stained with a crimson red, and Totodile was the object on his chest. She was sobbing softly with her eyes closed on his chest.

He shifted a little bit and her eyes shot open, "Charmander!?" Her head shot up off of him to look into his now opened eyes.

Charmander looked at himself for a second, he was in rough shape. "W-what happened?"

Totodile was again on top of him, this time hugging him tightly, "After we got back you fainted from the poison!"

Charmander laughed weakly, "Oh yea, those little thorns stung a little."

Totodile pulled back from the hug, "Wait you knew about the poison points?"

Charmander nodded a little, "Yea, of course I saw them, and I saw the one at your neck the most."

Totodile's jaw dropped, "And you tackled Makoto, knowing that?"

Charmander nodded, "Well, yea, a spike in your neck would of been much worse!"

A blush spread across Totodile's face, "So you decided to hurt yourself for me?"

Charmander smiled widely, "Of course! You're all I got here silly, I'm not gonna' let you get hurt too bad now!"

Totodile was speechless and that same feeling from the day before. It was a fuzzy feeling in her belly and it made her blush. "W-well thanks for that."

Charmander did not even take notice of Totodile's blush and spoke with a goofy smile plastered to his face, "Hey, I'm sure you would of done the same thing for me!"

Totodile nodded, "O-of course."

Just then Zoey stepped through the doorway, "Well, well, look who is up," she smiled.

Charmander sat up, weakly and waved, "Hello Zoey."

Zoey moved over and sat on the bed, "You were is pretty bad shape yesterday, what happened."

Charmander's gaze fell to the floor, "Well, we were asked to go on an expedition by a Roserade, named Makoto, and when we showed up there she and a Gliscor attacked us."

Zoey nodded, "Oh my, its all better now young ones, we will put out a search for these two."

Totodile thought back to the battle, and something confused her, she decided to withhold her question until later. "So, what now?"

Zoey smiled, "Well, I'm just here for these." With one quick slash with her claws the bandages that were on Charmander where cut off and in her paw.

Zoey proceeded to examine Charmander thoroughly, "Well, I don't see any major permanent damage, although you do have a bit of a scar on the bottom of your arm.

Charmander flipped his arm over and looked, there was a small scar that was about two inches long and ran down from his elbow. "At least its small," he gulped.

Tears came to Totodil'e eyes at seeing this, and she was immediately noticed by Charmander, even after attempting to hide her face with her hands.

Charmander moved over next to her, "What's the matter, are you still hurt?" He sounded legitimately worried about her well being.

Totodile sniffed and shook her head, "No, I-I'm just sorry you got that stupid thing protecting me."

Charmander laughed happily, "If I wasn't willing to get hurt, I wouldn't of attacked in the first place!"

Totodile hugged Charmander tightly and whispered, "Thank you."

Charmander smiled, "No problem at all!"

Totodile moved back and let a confused look spread across her face, "But there is still something that bothers me, how did you get the bag? Makoto had it before we tried to run?"

Charmander looked her in the eyes, "That Gliscor, Junyd, gave it back to me."

Totodile and even Zoey were mildly taken back by this revelation. "The attacker handed you the bag back," Zoey asked.

Charmander nodded, "Yea, it confused me just as much, but, uh, I didn't really have time to question him on it."

Zoey stood up quickly, "Well, thank you, I will relay this information to the queen, but until then, your presence is requested in the throne room.

Totodile wiped the last of her tears away, "Why, did we do something wrong?"

Zoey smiled and shook her head, "No, no, I believe that Miss Delphox wishes to begin your training today."

Totodile perked up instantly and took a hold of Charmander's hand before pulling to this feet and out the door and down the hall.

* * *

Totodile ran, and made Charmander run, the entire way through the castle to the throne room. Once there they saw that the room was empty except for Miss Delphox standing in the center of the room with her hands folded behind her back.

Totodile ran all the way up to her and stopped only a few feet way from her soon to be mentor.

Charmander was breathing heavily from the sprint and held himself up on his knees as Miss Delphox turned to them in surprise.

"Oh, you have arrived already, I thought that your chat would of lasted a little longer," She giggled happily.

Totodile shook her head and spoke excitedly, "Me too Miss, but as soon as I hear that you were ready to begin we came right away!"

Delphox laughed, "Well, enthusiasm like that will get you far here."

Totodile bowed a little and Charmander just nodded and continued to regain his breath.

"Alright, so if you two wish to become full members of the R.E.S., you will need to know the basics of how to take on expiditions, please follow me," Delphox said before walking to and out the front door, with the children close behind.

The trio moved over to a large sign just outside the main entrance to the gate, it was a bulletin board and was covered in papers.

Miss Delphox stopped in front of the bulletin board and gestured to it, "This is the job board. Here is where you will come to receive requests for expeditions. Simply check this board everyday for new missions to go on."

She smiled at them and cocked her head a little, "Got it?"

Charmander and Totodile both nodded in understanding.

"And you can go right through that gate over there to head to the dungeon that you need to get to, but I think you got that already," She giggled.

Totodile scratched the back of her head and nodded, "Yea you could say that."

"Well, regardless, that's really all you need to know on how to accept jobs from the town," Delphox said as she began back up the hill through the gate.

Totodile ran up behind her and tugged on her fur dress, "Uh, mam, are we going to begin battle training today?"

"Delphox smiled down at her, well, Greninja is not here, but if you would like I can show you what I know if you like."

Totodile cocked her head a little, "Why does Greninja need to be here?"

Delphox kneeled down and laughed, "Well, really I mostly attack with my specyal fire attacks, and, well, I am just gonna have a hard time teaching a water time anything of much use hun!"

Totodile looked down sadly, "Oh, I see mam."

Charmander say her sad expression and hatched an idea. He quickly ran to the board and grabbed a piece of paper off of it and ran over to her. "Hey, no need to get down, we can go on an expedition today!"

Totodile looked up at him and smiled at his attempt to cheer her up. "Y-yea! Is that alright Miss Delphox?"

She recieved a smile and a nod, "Well of course you can, just remember to be back here before dark please."

Totodile jumped and clapped slightly in response, "Ya, all right!" But her celebration soon ended when she remembered something important, "B-but, we don't have our bag anymore, or any items."

Charmander laughed, "It's alright, I hid all of our items remember, we didn't lose anything!"

Totodile shook her head, "Yeah but we still need something to carry it all in."

Delphox chimed in with a giggle, "Well, I do have the bags the Queen had sewn up for you."

Charmander and Totodile both turned to her and spoke in unison, "Bags?"

Delphox laughed and began up the hill with the youngsters at her heels.

* * *

Charmander and Totodile walked down the street proudly sporting their new bags made of a nice leather material. Charmander's was in the shape of a little fire like the one on his tail. Totodile's looked like a swamp. It was a deep blue-green color for the water and bright green around it for the grass, there were also little embroideries around the water to look like swamp plants

Totodile took the bag off of her shoulder and looked at it fondly. "This thing in amazing!"

Charmander nodded in agreeance and looked at his as well, "Yea, these things are pretty good, I wonder who made them?"

Totodile shrugged and replaced hers on her shoulder, "We'll have to ask the queen when we get back, but for now hand me that paper."

Charmander reached into his bag rummaged around through his newly acquired items and pulled out the slip of paper he took off the bulletin board, and handed it to Totodile.

Totodile looked over it and read it aloud, "Help needed, I am trapped in Thunder Valley, I need some help, I'm around floor five I think!, and there is a picture of a little ekans here."

Charmander cocked his head in confusion, "Wait, that's a little fishy, how did he get the note onto the board if he is trapped somewhere?"

Totodile stuffed the paper into her bag as she spoke, "No idea, anyone can ask the flying types for some help, so most likely that. Still a little untrusting after that thing with Makoto?"

Charmander shrugged, "Yea I don't want anything to happen like that ever again."

Totodile laughed, "Same here, but we still need to get work done, so let's move out!" With that she took off through the town, with Charmander being towed along as usual, through the gate to the next adventure.

* * *

 **Rose: Hey what gives?!**

 **Char: What? Is something wrong?**

 **Rose: Yea! You said that training starts in this chapter!**

 **Char: It did! Combat training begins in the next chapter.**

 **Rose: *crosses arms and turns away***

 **Char: *sigh* Look it will really start next chapter I promise, but Please remember to be leaving reviews telling me how I did and how I can improve. And please remember to be submitting OCs for me to use during chapters, not every chapter is going to be a story driven chapter, and I would like to fill the in between with your OCs to make it more fun! But, until next time, i'll see you, bye!**


	8. Rude Awakening

**Char: Hello readers and welcome to chapter 8!**

 **Rose: Oh just get to it already!**

 **Char: Alright gee just let me say congrats to everyone, we just broke 500 views on the story with chapter 7! I'm glad to see that you are all enjoying the story so much!**

 **Rose: Hey, theoretically, by chapter 16 you should break 1000 views**

 **Char: True, but people aren't here for math! It's training time!**

 **Rose: Finally, get to it already, go, now!**

* * *

Charmander and Totodile reentered Victree Village later in the night through the village gate.

"That was fun, huh little guy," Totodile asked the little ekans perched on Charmander's head.

Ekans nodded, "Yesssss Ma'am, thank you so much! I can make it home from here, here you go!" He produced a few hundred Pokedollars and slithered down from Charmander's head. He began moving down the road quickly and shouted over his shoulder, "Thankssss again!"

Charmander and Totodile turned to each other and high fived with a little jump.

"And that's how you go on a rescue," Totodile shouted.

"Yea, that went pretty good compared to last time," Charmander said tamely.

Totodile laughed, "Well, it isn't hard to beat our last job."

Charmander laughed and agreed as the two began back to the castle together.

Totodile snuck a peak at Charmander while the walked up the hill, his scales were horribly dirty in parts, he looked like he had been rolling around on the ground.

' _Omg he is like a little pup, so cute!'_ She then shook her head a little and gave herself a confused look, ' _wait no, that's weird, he is my partner.'_

She was still contemplating whether it was alright to say he was cute when they finally entered their room.

Charmander brushed the dirt from himself before hopping up on the bed and laying face down in his pillow, "I'm beat!" He yelled through the pillow.

Totodile giggled and hopped up beside him and sat on the edge of the bed, "Yea I bet you were really going at it today, got some nice attacks in."

Charmander sat up a little and looked at her, "So, I'm getting better at this fighting thing?"

Totodile nodded quickly, "Oh yea, you seem to get the basics of it at least."

Charmander smiled and rolled onto his back, "Well at least I got that going for me here."

Totodile laughed as she laid down at the opposite side of the bed and pulled the covers up, "Well if there is anything to be good at here, fighting is a pretty nice skill to have."

Charmander yawned, "I bet," and rolled over again so his back was to Totodile, "Night."

"Night," Totodile responded, but laid awake for a while after Charmander began snoring lightly.

' _What is up with me lately, I just feel weird around Charmander. Probably because he is a little crazy, thinking he is a human and all. How do I tell him that humans aren't real is the question I need to answer first.'_

* * *

The next morning rolled around quickly and Totodile was the first to wake up, and she felt really warm for some reason. Her first thought was that something was on fire because of Charmander's tail and she sat up quickly and looked around their room, but nothing was on fire at all.

"Then, why…." She then saw why it was so hot in their room. She lifted up the blanket and was blasted by the escaping wave of heat.

The fire at the end of Charmander's tail was almost three times as large as it was the previous night.

Totodile panicked and shook Charmander awake while shouting, "Hey get up before you burn the castle down there!"

Charmander sat up quickly and saw his tail fire was out of control, "W-what is it doing!?"

Totodile back away a little, "I don't know it's your tail fix it quick!"

Charmander's tail fire died down quickly after the initial panicking and the two sat there on the bed in their cozy room in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, that certainly is an exciting way to wake up," Totodile said with a little chuckle.

Charmander hopped down off the bed and examined his own tail, "Yea, at least it's over now and we can just go do whatever now, what are we doing by the way?"

Before Totodile could respond a single drop of water fell from the ceiling onto her nose and both her and Charmander looked up at the source.

Suspended upside down on the ceiling of their room was Sir Greninja, he was watching the two little ones closely from his perch of seemingly nothing.

Charmander moved behind Totodile and cowered a little while Totodile did the speaking with a grin, "So, I guess training will start today then?"

Greninja hopped down from his perch and landed silently before the youth. He gestured toward the door and walked out of it quickly with the youngsters running to keep up with his quick walk.

Totodile laughed as she ran, "Mon' of few words huh?"

Greninja turned as he walked and looked at them, then made a sound like a raspy croak and turned away from them to focus on where they going.

Totodile was confused by his response almost as much as she was confused by where they were going. They had long since departed from the nice painted walls of the upper hallways and were traveling through a stone brick passage with no natural light, only that of Charmander's tail.

Charmander leaned forward and whispered in Totodile's ear, "This seems like a murder case waiting to happen."

Greninja stopped suddenly and shot Charmander a look with no distinct emotion before turning and pushing in a loose brick in the wall, causing some of the other bricks to slide out and reveal a door with a bright light behind it.

"Alright, I'm out," Charmander said and began to walk off before Totodile grabbed his tail and pulled him down the new hallway behind Greninja.

Greninja pushed the door open to reveal it lead outside to the beach under the castle cliff, and Delphox was waiting there with her feet in the water.

Greninja made another raspy croaking noise and Delphox turned to them with a smile, "Thank you, now we can begin."

Charmander pulled his tail from Totodiles grasp while he spoke, "So, we aren't getting murdered?"

Delphox looked to Greninja as he shook his head a little, "Uh, no," she said.

Totodile smacked the back of Charmander's head lightly before speaking, "This _is_ training right?"

Greninja gave them a raspy croak in response, earning confused looks from both of the children.

Delphox stepped out of the water toward them and placed her arm around Greninja's shoulders, "My apologies children, Sir Greninja here cannot speak like you and me."

"Why," Totodile spouted innocently.

Delphox began to put the question off but Greninja croaked and she stopped. He then proceeded to unwrap his tongue from around his neck, revealing three long scars across his throat, like they came from the claw of another Pokemon.

Totodile ran forward to examine the battle scar, "Woah that's a pretty nasty slash!"

Greninja croaked, and Delphox spoke up afterwards, "He says that this is the sort of thing you get for underestimating your opponent."

Totodile cocked her head, "Wait, how come you can understand him?"

Delphox giggled, "Psychic type, hun."

Totodile nodded and pointed to Greninja again, "Understandable, but what sort of thing gave you that anyway?"

Greninja turned and pointed to Charmander, whose eyes went wide, "M-Me?"

Greninja croaked and shook his head and Delphox again translated, "He says, not exactly, it was a Charizard that he was fighting, but he thought that a type advantage would save him, it didn't."

Charmander took a few confident steps forward and puffed all of his fake confidence out, "A Char what?"

* * *

 **Char: There we go, left it with a bit of a cliffhanger so we can actually start fresh with all of these questions next time *evil laugh***

 **Rose: *leaves***

 **Char: Well, she, uh, left….. Well,** _ **Remember to leave a review and an OC for a future chapter, later.**_ **Bye, bye!**


	9. Strange Occurrences

**Char: Look I'm just gonna' keep all announcements till the end k?**

* * *

Totodile's eyes shot open so fast they felt like they almost popped out of her head after hearing Charmander's comment.

' _On man, why did he have to say that! We are_ _ **SO**_ _done_ _,'_ she panicked inwardly, ' _Are they gonna kick us out of the castle, because he is a nut-job_ _?'_

All eyes were locked on Charmander at that point, and he looked back into each pair of eyes separately, "What? What did I say?"

Totodile was shaking her head slightly at him as Delphox spoke, "Boy, are you alright? How do you not know what your own evolution is?"

Charmander again looked confused, "Evolution?"

Totodile face palmed and spoke up, "He's an amnesiac."

Delphox regarded Totodile, then turned back to Charmander, "Oh my, that's horrible!"

Greninja croaked at Delphox and she nodded slightly, "Would you like me see if I can resurface any sort of memories?"

It was Charmander's turn to be amazed, "You can do that?"

Delphox giggled, "Well I can certainly try little one, remember, I am a psychic type after all."

Charmander nodded quickly and closed his eyes, "I'm ready!"

Delphox stepped closer to Charmander and placed her hand on his head. Her face soon morphed from a gentle smile to a concerned expression.

Suddenly, Delphox shuddered slightly and then flinched as if something had electrocuted her, and she stumbled backwards.

Greninja caught her and helped her to her feet with a croak.

Delphox laughed, "Oops my fault, but unfortunately I seem to have failed in my attempt to resurface anything within your mind, sorry."

Charmander shrugged, "It's alright, it really was a long shot. So can we just begin the training then?"

Delphox laughed and nodded and the training session finally began for the two youngsters. It began with a long speech on type advantages and why not to think too highly of them. Next came another long print with Greninja, and some basic special attack training from Delphox before they called it a day.

* * *

It was nearly midday by the time the training was finished and Charmander was exhausted.

"Aw gee, I don't think I'm gonna' make it," he panted, resting his upper body on his knees.

Totodile, who still had lots of energy to spare laughed, "Get up slow poke! We still have a job to do!"

Charmander gasped and fell over on his face and everyone, barring Greninja, laughed.

"Look, Greninja will you please walk Totodile here up to the front gate, we will meet you up there soon."

She then turned to Charmander with a serious look on her face. "Now, look, I seem to of found something else inside your head while I was poking around in there. Now I can't be certain of what it was, and I need to do some research, but will you please tell me of any sort of strange things that you occur around you?"

Charmander pushed himself up off the ground and nodded, "Of course I can Miss, but can I still go out with Totodile?"

Delphox helped him to his feet and smiled again, "Oh, of course you can! Just be on the lookout for strange occurrences, that is all."

Charmander sighed in relief, "Oh good, now how do I get back up to the castle?"

Delphox smiled and put a hand on Charmander's shoulder. He felt a warm sensation and then realized that he was standing next to the bulletin board outside the gates, standing next to Totodile, who was staring at him like he had two heads.

"Uh, well, I guess we are ready to go now," she said jokingly and pulled a job down off of the board.

* * *

The next few days had been uneventful apart from a few missions here and there for the youngsters, and this day seemed to be just the same.

Totodile and Charmander were sitting in their room after completing that day's jobs, relaxing in the wake of their work.

"Totodile was looking through a stack of completed mission papers while she spoke, "I'd say we are getting pretty good at this whole adventuring thing. I mean, look at this, four jobs in one day! We are on fire!"

Charmander, who was hanging upside-down off the bed sighed, "Yea, but I feel like my fire is about to go out, I'm exhausted!"

Totodile laughed and put the papers down, "Well, lucky for you we are finished for the day then."

Charmander never got a chance to respond as there was a knock on their closed door.

Totodile got up and opened the door to find Snivy, The queen's son, was waiting shyly for them to answer with his little hands behind his back, "H-Hello? Can I please come in?"

Totodile stepped aside and gestured him in, closing the door behind him. "What brings you here Snivy?"

Snivy was clearly nervous about something and is showed in his speech, "Oh, I, uh was just in this part of the castle…."

Charmander felt a twinge in his head and spoke without thinking, "And you wanted to ask us something?"

Snivy looked a little surprised, "Well yes actually, how did you know?"

Charmander put off the question as a lucky guess and made a mental note to tell Delphox about it later.

"I was, uh, wondering, "Snivy continued, "If maybe I could come with you on a expedition tomorrow." He closed his eyes tight, awaiting a harsh "no" from his fellow youth.

Totodile looked at Charmander and shrugged, "Yea I guess if you wanted to."

Snivy's nervousness turned into a look of shock, "Wait really?"

Charmander sat up right, "Yea I don't see a problem with it, just ask you mom first."

Snivy cheered in response and took off down the hall, shouting thank-yous over his shoulder.

Totodile and Charmander looked at each other for a second and shrugged. "The more the merrier I guess," Totodile said.

Charmander nodded in agreeance and returned to his position on the bed, "Let's just hope he is a good fighter."

* * *

 **Alright everyone, Char here beginning my announcements with an apology. I'm** _ **SO**_ **sorry I haven't updated the story in a while, I've been a little busy lately , but I should be posting more regularly again.**

 **Any way we are right around 700 views now and I wanted to post this little chapter to make this announcement and introduce a new idea I had for little Charmander, and introducing our third hero here, Snivy.**

 **Remember to be telling me what** _ **YOU**_ **want to see in the story and I'll see what I can do, but for now, see ya!**


	10. Royal Disobeadiance

**So, here we are, chapter 10, and we are hovering right around 900 views as of the day I began writing this chapter,** _**That's incredible**_ _ **!**_ **Honestly, I had no idea that so many people would enjoy this little hobby of mine! I plan on continuing this story till the end of the adventure and hope to write other stories along with this one. I will have one more announcement at the end of this chapter, so please read that, it is pretty exciting stuff.**

 **But, this being the 10th chapter I would like to do something special here, so this chapter is going to be spent introducing the last member of our heroic trio, Snivy. So buckle up for a nice chapter all about this little character who has avoided our team, up until now.**

* * *

"No way," Serperior yelped at her son's request, "I will not allow my son to go galavanting off through the forest filled with miscreants and delinquents!"

"But mom," was all Snivy could interject before his mother again explained, quite loudly, that he would not be allowed to join Charmander and Totodile in their day's work.

After his ears stopped ringing, Snivy turned and stomped off down the hallway leading to the living quarters, fuming over his argument.

' _Not strong enough, she says, too young she, says. Well, I'll show her! Watch me mom, I'll help people if I want to!'_

He rolled this thought over in his head as he entered his room. Snivy's room was full of little vines that crept up the walls and furniture as a result of him practicing his attacks over and over each day.

In the center of the room was a small metal stand with a little grass hammock suspended in the air. Snivy crawled up into his hammock and curled up in a little green ball, grumbling to himself over his utter defeat at the hands of his protective mother.

' _I know she just wants me to be safe, but I want to make sure everyone else is safe too!'_

Snivy's anger began to turn into a soft understanding of his mother's words as he layed in his bed, and soon his understanding turned into formulating. He was obviously going out on a job today, with whom he had no idea, but he was.

After all he knew where to get all of the resources he would need for dungeon crawling, he had his own bag, sewn up by Zoey herself and shaped like a big green leaf, and all the oran berries he would need from the garden or kitchen. But there was one item he would need more than anything, an Orb of Returning.

That was the hardest part. He knew where they were, just not how to get a hold of one. The orbs were always kept directly behind his mother's throne.

He would need to be stealthy to get a hold of one, but that wouldn't be too hard, snakes are sneaky enough right? He could slip behind his mom and grab one, he just had to stay quiet and keep a low profile. But, a little green snake like him would be spotted a mile away against the golden brown color of the throne room floor, and he had a perfect idea on how to fix that.

* * *

Snivy admired his handiwork in the mirror suspended in his bed room. Snivy had fashioned a nice golden brown cloak out of a larger leaf and a vine from his room's wall. His new outfit was tied shut just around his neck and pulled the top together like a hood over his head. The rest of the leaf hid the majority of his body and tail. The only thing that was visible of his actual bod was his snout and the large leaf at the end of his tail.

' _Lookin' good_ ,' he thought to himself as he admired his new style. ' _This will work perfectly for what I need it, and I will look really cool to boot!_ '

' _But I don't have time for that now, if I want to finish an expedition before tonight I need to get going!_ ' And with that he bolted out of his room and down the hallway.

* * *

Snivy was breathing carefully from his position, he was sitting silently behind one of the pillars situated to the left of his mother's throne. He was waiting for a good time to run for the spot behind his mother's throne while she was distracted, and his moment soon came when his mother yawned rather loudly.

Seeing his moment he bolted forward as quietly as possible directly behind his mother's throne, took one of the spare orbs and continued running. He was hidden behind a pillar on the opposite side of the room before his mother had finished yawning.

He thanked Arceus for his natural speed and sprinted off down the hall to his room.

Upon arriving in his room Snivy let out the breath he had been saving since he began his first sprint and admired his handiwork. ' _And the prize for the best thief goes to, me_.'

He smiled and walked over to the window in his room. He grabbed his bag, stuffed the Orb of Returning inside, and, as he had done many times before, began to descend the huge tree that stood just outside the window that was down the hall from his bedroom.

' _Oh my Arceus I actually did it! Here I go!'_ He ran of down the hill of the castle quickly and didn't stop until he arrived at the bulletin board that Charmander and Totodile took their jobs off of.

' _Now,_ ' he thought, ' _Which one should I take on today?_ '

As he scanned the board for a suitable job, none stuck out to him as interesting or important, except one. This one in particular seemed to be hidden slightly behind some of the other papers on the board.

Snivy picked the paper out from under the others and read it to himself. ' _A rescue? From Drop Rock Valley, huh? Well, I have the type advantage there so I guess this is the one me_ ,'

Snivy looked at the picture of the vulpix attached to the paper before tucking it into his bag and walking off down the road towards the gate that would lead to his destination.

* * *

Snivy looked up at the sheer cliffs around him as he crept through Drop Rock Valley. He hadn't seen and sorf of wild Pokemon as of yet, but he was ready for a fight at any moment.

Almost on cue Snivy dove to the side to avoid an oncoming rockslide sent his way by a wild Geodude.

Snivy grinned to himself as he landed on his feet across from the enemy and immediately broke into a serpentine sprint in its direction. Before the poor Geodude know what was happening Snivy was on top of him with a brutal vine whip aimed at its face. It was fainted before it even hit the ground.

"And that's why training pays off!" He yelled to no one in particular. He was celebrating to himself as he continued walking.

He pulled the paper out of his bag and uncrumpled it to read it. ' _Shouldn't be long now_ ,' he thought, ' _This says that they didn't make it very far into the dungeon before getting caught up_.'

Snivy shrugged and put the paper away in his bag with all of his other items. ' _Mom's gonna eat her words when I show up in front of her with a rescue under my belt_.' He laughed and looked around some more as he walked. He noticed that as he went further into the canyon it seemed to get deeper down constantly.

His deep thoughts on the topic were however cut off by a searing warmth on his left leg that caused him to fall over suddenly and smash his snout off the rocky floor.

"Ow, who the heck…" he started to say as he got up, until he saw what had attacked him.

Cowering up against the wall of the canyon was a small little fox Pokemon with seven perfectly groomed tails shivering behind it. "S-stay back!" It threatened weakly.

Snivy stood up slowly and pulled the paper out of his bag, "Hey woah, calm down I'm here to help you," he said calmly presenting the paper to the Pokemon.

"Oh thank Arceus!" The little Pokemon said before running over and nuzzling Snivy's leg, "W-we need to go before the guy who I was hiding from comes back!

Before Snivy had time to question anything the ground began shaking violently.

"Oh no!" The little Vulpix breathed before she ran off to hide behind a rather large boulder sitting a few feet away from where they were standing.

Snivy took off after her and hid behind the rock with her, peeking out around the side of the large boulder. Into view came a Graveler who seemed to be carrying a smaller rock.

Snivy's heart skipped a beat when he saw what the Graveler was carrying, a fainted Geodude. ' _Aw come on! Cut me some slack that was a good fight for me!_ ' he thought to himself as he observed the scene before him.

The Graveler put the Geodude down in the corner carefully before yelling loudly, "Hey bro, get up and help me here!"

The rock that Vulpix and Snivy were hiding behind began to tremble and suddenly rolled away from them and stood up into the form of a second Graveler. "Yea bro?" It said to to the other Graveler.

"Looks like that little trespasser we saw earlier has been busy," The first one said.

"Yea, looks like we are gonna need to find her soon," he said turning back around.

At that moment, everyone in the immediate area froze in place.

Snivy instinctively rushed into his bag to pull out his Orb of Returning, but only just got his hand around it before a volley of rocks crashed into his side.

He yelped as he was thrown into the Vulpix and they both went tumbling head over heels into the side of the canyon.

Snivy opened his eyes and saw the two gravelers standing over them. They were both smirking and laughing as they looked over their targets.

"Looks like we got ourselves two new prisoners here, huh brother," the first one said. The other one just laughed and nodded. Both, however, stopped when Snivy mumbled something under his breath as he layed on top of the trembling Vulpix, barely grasping onto consciousness.

"What was that, runt?" The first one asked, and both bent closer to Snivy to hear.

"Home!" He yelled and pulled the Orb of Returning out of his bag to hoist it above his head.

There was a loud boom and a flash of blue light and the two youth were gone, leaving the Gravelers in the canyon coughing from the dust that was kicked up.

* * *

Snivy and Vulpix felt the weightlessness of instant teleportation and then the sudden thud of being thrown onto the floor of the throne room, much to it's inhabitants dismay.

At the moment Snivy and Vulpix arrived back, Charmander and Totodile were handing Serperior a stack of completed rescue missions for the day, which were dropped to the floor immediately at the sight of Snivy's bruised and cut body.

"OH ARCEUS ABOVE WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY BOY!" Serperior screamed as she slithered over to her son who was laying on the floor, still on top of the Vulpix he had rescued.

Snivy laughed weakly and looked at his mom, smiling, "Hey mom, I, uh might of, sorta' went out today.

Serperior in that moment was ready to lock her son in his room forever, but was cut off before she could chew him out by the Vulpix that Snivy had saved.

She stood up under Snivy to help him up then embraced him in a tight hug, "Oh thank you! If it weren't for you those Graveler would of smashed me into a pancake! I basically owe you my life!"

Serperior slithered back and kept quiet while her son and his damsel in distress spoke.

Snivy smiled and laughed, "No problem, really. If i hadn't come those two would've anyway," he gestured to Charmander and Totodile.

The vulpix laughed and let him go, Well, all the same thank you! But, uh, can you tell he how to get home?" Snivy directed her to the door and explained to follow the path to the castle grounds gate. Vulpix gave Snivy another little hug before running off happily to the village below.

Snivy turned to his mother with a smug look to which she laughed angrily, "If you think that I'm just going to let you go with them, just because you completed one job, you are sadly mistaken."

Snivy's smirk grew ever larger and his mother's composure was slipping.

After a solid three minutes of awkward silence Serperior broke, "Fine! You may accompany them when they leave! But don't think your little excursion will go un punished young man!"

Snivy clapped and hugged his mother around the midsection and ran off to speak with Charmander and Totodile, who were both standing in silence at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

 **Alright Chapter 10 is complete and with the story hovering around 930 views the day I posted it I am sure that it will break 1000 with this chapter! So that's exciting!**

 **The only other thing I wanted to say was sorry for the about a week I haven't posted, I was taking a short break for Thanksgiving and Black Friday, hope you all understand.**

 _ **But please remember to follow the story if you are liking it, and leave a review telling me how I did. Also remember that you may submit a review or a private message to me if you would like to see any of YOUR characters appear in future chapters.**_

 **But, anyway with our little trio finally together we can get to the real exciting stuff, including an explanation to Charmander's, shall we say, abnormalities. But that is for next chapter, so, Char OUT.**


	11. Honest Thanks

**Alright everyone, it's time for chapter 11 of this little story I've been writing, and I will have a little proposal for you at the end of this chapter so please stick around!**

* * *

"So you managed to escape that place by yourself!?" Totodile asked

Snivy was standing on Totodile's and Charmander's bed in a goody heroic pose while Charmander and Totodile sat on the ground before him, listening to Snivy's story about his excursion that day.

"Yep!" He said, "It was going good until those Gravelers caught us, but I showed them! I had an Orb of Returning with me!" He laughed and made a whoosh sound and flopped over on the bed.

Totodile giggled and Charmander smiled to himself a little.

Snivy's head appeared over the edge of the bed, "So does that mean that I can join your team?" He asked hopefully.

Totodile nodded quickly, "Oh yea, I'm definitely down with another member of our team, how about you Charmander?"

Charmander nodded quietly, "Uh, yea, I-I don't mind."

Snivy jumped off the bed and landed in front of the other two, fist pumping and celebrating about his apparent success in joining an expedition team.

Charmander sighed as he ducked out of the way to dodge a flying fist, "Alright calm down, you are going to hurt someone."

Snivy stopped jumping around and shook both Charmander's and Totodile's hands before running off through the door, shouting thankyous and goodnights down the hall until he was out of earshot.

"He sure is, energetic" Charmander commented before getting up off the ground and extending a claw to Totodile to assist her up.

Totodile took his hand and started to get up, just as Snivy reappeared in the doorway, "Oh and what time tomorrow shou…." He started, but paused upon seeing Charmander and Totodile holding hands.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something," he smirked before disappearing down the hall once more.

Charmander rolled his eyes and continued to look out the door to make sure Snivy was gone for sure.

Totodile, on the other hand, was blushing profusely and turned to her partner as soon as Snivy exited the room, she caught a glimpse of his deep green eyes for a second while he was distracted.

' _Wow_ ' she thought to herself before getting up the entire way. ' _I never noticed that before_ ' Then her eyes fell upon the scar on the underside of Charmander's arm.

It was at this point that Charmander turned back to Totodile and noticed her staring at him, and followed her gaze to his arm. ' _Oh no, she is still bent out of shape about that_ ' he thought.

Totodile realized that she was staring and turned to the bed quickly to jump into her spot.

She looked at the floor as Charmander walked around to his side of the bed and hopped in.

They sat there in silence for a while before Totodile broke it, "Charmander, how long have you been around here?"

Charmander took a second to think about the question, "Well, we only met about a week and a half ago, why?"

"Well, I guess just because I wanted to say, uh, thank you." Totodile said, turning to look at Charmander once more.

"Thank me for what? I didn't really do much today, that dungeon was all you, what with the type advantage and all." Charmander said, confused.

"No, I mean like, for all the other stuff you did for me, you know, stopping that Beedrill from making a kabob out of me, getting me into the Expedition Society here, and beating up that crazy robber lady."

"Oh, yea, well, all that wasn't really a big deal you know." Charmander said, scratching his head.

"Are you kidding!? You helped my accomplish my dream and saved my life twice in one week! And you expect me to not say thank you in some way!?" Totodile yelled slightly. "And I haven't done anything for you but screw up jobs and almost get killed!" she said quieter, and returned her gaze to the floor.

"You did do something for me," Charmander mumbled.

Totodile turned back to Charmander quickly, "Like what?"

Charmander smiled a little, "You were the one who found me and took me in when I first arrived here, I'd say providing me with any kind of friendship certainly pays for what I did."

Totodile's confused look soon turned into a little smile while the two sat there on the bed and stared at each other in silence.

' _Oh dear Arceus that was sweet of him_ ,' Totodile though, ' _And I sure don't mind getting another look at those eyes_ ,' she laughed internally before shaking the thought from her mind and dropping her gaze once more.

"Well, I, uh guess it's bed time then," she said to break the silence that was quickly becoming awkward.

Charmander plopped backward into his spot on the bed, "Yep, it's getting late."

Totodile laid down as well rolled over so her back was to Charmander, mostly so that he wouldn't see her blushing.

' _Wow, alright, I guess today can be considered the strangest day, first Snivy shows up like he did and now I am contemplating having feelings for someone who I have only known for a week and a half, I wonder what dad would think of all of this_?' She thought to herself.

* * *

Snivy moved down the hall silently from his position outside of Charmander and Totodile's door.

' _Oh Arceus I should've just let them alone, I didn't need to hear all of that_!' He thought to himself.

He arrived at his room and jumped into his hammock and curled up in a ball.

"Why did I have to hear the love birds talking and not anything interesting, yuck!" He said shoving the conversation out of his mind.

* * *

 **Alright, so I guess that I should start out by saying this, sorry about the super mushy chapter, if you don't like that sort of thing then, well, why read a story tagged with romance? And I know this chapter seemed like a little bit of a filler chapter, but I felt like these two needed** _ **some**_ **growth together and I figured that setting aside a chapter for it was a better plan than forcing in a bunch of little thoughts randomly in the other chapters.**

 **We also reached over 1000 views with the post of chapter 10 guys and gals, WOOP!**

 **I honestly never imagined that so many people would enjoy reading my little hobby here, but I guess I have a reason to continue writing now that I know that so many people enjoy my work!**

 **Honestly guys I would like to thank everyone for all of the support that you have given me and maybe I'll consider doing a Question and Answer session if you all spam my** _ **Private Message**_ **inbox with questions! (Please do it would be awesome!)**

 **But now onto the other most important thing I wanted to talk about.**

 **I was thinking about having two stories running at once. (I know that Times of Change is a thing, but that isn't updated weekly so, sush.) But I was wondering if you guys would like to see a fic written about Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon. (The game that came out in 2015) It would be based on the exact events of the game, with me changing things up and adding stuff to make it more interesting? I'm sure you all know what I am talking about and I would just like to hear some feedback if that is alright, you know telling me if you think you would read it or not.**

 _ **So remember to leave a review telling me what you liked or disliked, or to suggest possible Original Characters! And remember to tell me in a review or a Private Message what you think about starting that other story in addition to this one, please, I would really like to know!**_

 **Anyway, as always, that you everyone for reading and enjoying the story, Char, OUT.**


	12. Beautifly Bonds

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 12 of Opposites Attract! I can't really describe how happy I am to see that my story is growing at the rate that it currently is, and as you all know we have reached 1000 views with the release of chapter 10. I will tell you my plans for celebrating this achievement at the end of the chapter, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Totodile yawned as she sat up the morning after Snivy's excursion. She turned around to wake Charmander for the day's work, but her dismay he was not in his spot on the bed.

Totodile sat up quickly and scanned the room.

She sighed a little when she saw that Charmander was poking around in the dressers in their room.

"What are you doing?" She asked him tiredly.

Charmander spun around to his partner, hid the scarf he was holding behind his back and shut the dresser behind him.

"Oh, uh, nothing," He replied with a grin.

Totodile rubbed the crust from her eyes, "Whatever, let's go get Snivy, I'm sure he is waiting for us already."

Snivy's head appeared in the the doorway, "You got that right!"

Charmander and Totodile jumped in surprise and Charmander even let out a little yelp.

Charmander blushed and yelled, "Don't do that! My heart just skipped a beat!"

Snivy laughed and entered the room in his little leaf cloak, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you, honest."

Totodile hopped down off the bed and laughed, "Well, I guess that Charmander wouldn't enjoy any ghost types would he?"

Charmander stomped and threw his hands up revealing the pink scarf he was hiding behind his back, "Well sorry I don't do good with surprises!"

Totodile cocked her head, "What were you doing with that?" She asked, pointing to the scarf.

Charmander realized he was caught and blushed, "W-Well, both you and Snivy have some sort of accessory, and I wanted one. But all I could find was a pink scarf."

Totodile laughed, "So? Go ahead and put it on."

Charmander laughed, "You expect me to walk around with a _**pink**_ scarf tied around my neck? Very funny."

He tossed the scarf on top of the dresser and walked out the door, Snivy followed close behind.

Totodile grabbed the scarf before following as well.

* * *

The trio stood outside and stared at the bulletin board in silence, all deep in thought about what sort of job would be fit for the now completed team to complete.

"Have you noticed that there are more of these papers up here than when we first got here?" Charmander asked.

"Totodile laughed, yea, we must be doing so good that more people consider us a good way to get help!"

Snivy rolled his eyes and pulled a paper down, "How about this one, it says that there is a person who needs to be battled deeper into Hot Rock Cave!"

Totodile snatched the paper and stuck it back up on the board, "Uh, no, we are not going to a place where Charmander has a type disadvantage."

"Aw, why not?" Snivy whined.

"Because he is only just learning how to battle, I don't want him getting hurt again." Totodile said without meeting Snivy's gaze.

Snivy seemed shocked by this, "Only just learning how to battle? How long has he been at it?"

"A little over a week now." She said dismissively.

Snivy nearly toppled over, "He is about our age and has only been battling for a week?"

Charmander looked down sadly after overhearing this.

Totodile grabbed Snivy's cloak and whispered to him, "Look I found him on the beach about a week ago, he can't even remember if he has a name for Arceus sake."

"I didn't know! Jee, you should've told me sooner!" Snivy said, struggling to say on his feet as Totodile grabbed him.

Charmander said nothing and kept looking at the board until he plucked a paper off the board, "Here we go guys, a item recovery from Tall Flower Fields."

Totodile released Snivy and took the paper from Charmander, "A moon stone for a Clefable. Sounds good to me." She stuffed the paper into her bag and lead the trio down the path toward the gate.

Charmander ran up next to Totodile and whispered in her ear, "What's a type disadvantage?"

* * *

By the time the trio arrived in Tall Flower Field, it was still early morning and the area seemed quiet. The area was, as its name implies, a huge rolling field dotted with flower patches for flowers that seemed taller than some Pokemon.

Snivy hopped all around excitedly when they first got there and ran around to all of the smaller flowers.

Charmander and Totodile walked together as Snivy bounced around them to the flowers that dotted the ground.

"What's he doing?" Charmander asked.

"I think it's pollination season, those flowers are packed with pollen." She said as she looked around.

Charmander gave her a confused look, "Why would Snivy want Pollen?"

Totodile shrugged, "Just cause he is a grass type I guess?"

Charmander looked over and saw that Snivy was eating something.

"Snivy, what are you doing?" Charmander asked.

"Snivy turned to them and smiled while talking with his mouth full, "It's pollination season! I'm getting my fill of the stuff while we are here!"

Totodile laughed and Charmander gagged a little.

"And you're eating it?" Charmander asked.

Snivy put some more pollen into his mouth and nodded, "Of course! This stuff is like candy to grass types!"

Charmander turned back to Totodile, "Why would a Pokemon want to eat pollen, that's plant and bug stuff."

Totodile laughed, "Dude, he _**is**_ a plant!"

Charmander looked back at Snivy then back to Totodile, "Uh, he looks more like a snake to me."

Totodile punched his arm lightly, "Charmander, his arms are leaves."

"Still he looks mostly Snake." Charmander said with another glance."

"Fine," Totodile said, "Snivy! Come here!" She yelled.

Snivy came over and cocked his head, swallowing the pollen in his mouth, "Yea?"

Totodile smirked, "Take your cloak off and turn around."

Snivy gave her a confused look but did as asked, "Now what?" He said.

"Now go ahead and show Charmander your vines please."

As soon as Totodile said that two small slits opened just below Snivy's shoulder blades and two long green vines slithered out of them.

Charmander yelped and hid behind Totodile, "W-What are those?"

Snivy turned around and cocked his head, the vines that he held over his head cocked like two little heads as well, "Haven't you ever seen a grass type before, most of them can do this."

Totodile laughed, "Charmander didn't believe you were a plant, so I figured that this would help him."

Snivy laughed along with Totodile and slapped his head with one of the vines, "Of course I'm part plant, I'm a grass type after all!"

"Ugh, c-can we just finish the mission!" Charmander said from behind Totodile.

Snivy retracted his vines, laughing the entire time, and replaced his cloak, "Yea-yea, calm down you big scaredy-Skitty."

Totodile grabbed Charmander's hand and pulled him off down the road after Snivy who continued his gorging of pollen as they walked.

* * *

The trio had been wandering around aimlessly for what seemed like hours in Tall Flower Field before they came across the item they were looking for.

Snivy picked up the Moonstone from the ground and examined it carefully, "All this trouble for a little Moonstone? What does a Clefable want with a Moonstone anyway, it already evolved!"

Totodile stepped over next to Snivy and examined the stone as well, "Hey, if the Clefable pays, I'm not worried in the slightest. I _**am**_ worried about why we haven't seen a single hostile Pokemon yet, this place _is_ a dungeon."

"Uh, guys?" Charmander said weakly.

Snivy and Totodile looked up and saw Charmander staring up into the sky behind them, his face was flushed and his mouth had fallen open.

Snivy and Totodile turned around slowly, and their mouths fell open as well.

Above them must of been a hundred or so Pokemon fluttering around sporadically.

"Its pollination season, those are all Butterfree and Beautifly." Totodile whispered to Snivy.

"It's all ok, as long as we back away slowly we shouldn't attract any unwanted attention." Snivy said as he began to walk backward, not taking his eyes off of the swarm above them.

Totodile and Charmander also began to back away slowly while Charmander mumbled to himself under his breath.

Suddenly Charmander yelped loudly and Totodile and Snivy heard a sudden thud.

Turning around, Totodile and Snivy saw Charmander laying on the ground in a patch of flowers, whimpering slightly.

Everyone turned around quickly and saw that the Swarm of insects bearing down upon them.

"RUN!" Snivy yelled.

He and Totodile took off down the path the way they came but paused when they saw Charmander wasn't following them.

Charmander was laying on the ground whimpering as he attempted to get up, but every time he tried he fell over on his stomach.

"I-It hurts!" He yelled, trying again to get up, failing once more.

"Oh Arceus his ankle must be twisted! Totodile said, as she ran over to him. "Snivy can you lift him?"

Snivy nodded and extended his vines from under his cloak.

Charmander attempted to crawl away, but only left himself whimpering once more from pain. "I-I don't want those things to touch me!"

Totodile looked up and saw that the swarm was fast approaching, they would need some distance from it if they didn't want the Orb of Returning to fill the throne room with insects.

"Trust me, you will be fine! I promise." She said looking Charmander in the eyes once more.

Charmander stared for a moment without saying anything, then closed his eyes.

He yelped again as Snivy coiled his vines around him shouting, "All right, if you two love Pidgeys are done staring into eachothers eyes we need to move!"

Snivy ran off with Charmander above his head and left Totodile standing there blushing, ' _Love Pidgeys_?'

She shook her head and ran off down the path after her teammates as fast as her little legs could carry her.

* * *

Serperior was "sitting" on her throne when the bright light shone in the center of the room, signaling that someone had just returned using an _O.R._

"Ah, welcome back chi…" Her sentence was cut off by the scene before her.

Snivy and Totodile were hyperventilating and having a hard time staying on their feet and Charmander was trembling in Snivy's vines above everyone.

"So I assume that your mission went a little astray?" Serperior said.

Snivy caught his breath before speaking, "You could say that."

Charmander, who was still being held in the air, suddenly shouted, "Will you please let me down!"

Snivy realized he was still holding Charmander and laughed as he put him down.

Charmander attempted to stand as soon as his feet touched the ground, but ended up falling over where Totodile caught him and helped him stand.

"Oh my goodness," Serperior said, slithering down to have a look at Charmander's leg. "You have twisted your ankle! This won't do at all, I will have Miss Zoroark take a look at you, but for now, please make you way to your room and wait for her."

Charmander mumbled, "Yes mam," weakly and leaned of Totodile for support as they walked off down the hall.

* * *

"There now," Zoey said as she carefully placed Charmander's foot up on an extra pillow she had retrieved. Just eat a few Oran berries today and tomorrow and you should be all set to get up and go again the day after tomorrow."

Charmander nodded weakly at her from his spot on the bed, "Yes mam, I won't be going anywhere till then I guess."

Zoey stood and moved to the door, "That's right now, you need to rest, no adventures until your leg is completely better." And with that she disappeared down the hall, leaving the trio there alone.

Snivy walked towards the door and stopped in the doorway, "Well, I'm beat so, I'm gonna head in for the night, see you two love Pidgeys tomorrow." And he too walked off down the hall.

Charmander rolled his eyes, but Totodile looked after Snivy bushing for a second.

' _He said it again, why does he think that I love Charmander, I just care for him after all._ ' Totodile thought.

"Uh Totodile?" Charmander said tiredly.

Totodile turned around and hopped up on the bed, "What's the matter?"

Before she knew what was happening Totodile was pulled into an enormous bear hug, "Uh, I-I…." was all she could manage to say as her face turned as red as an apple.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for not leaving me behind in Tall Flower Field." Charmander said quietly.

Totodile was confused as to why a simple hug flustered her so much, "I-It's not like I was gonna j-just leave you back there, n-not after all those times you saved me!"

"Guess I got lucky huh?" Charmander said with a laugh.

"W-Why's that?" Totodile said.

"That you found me and no one else did, cause it might of ended up bad."

Totodile laughed and pulled back from the hug, "Well I know how you can repay me."

Charmander cocked his head, "How's that?"

Totodile covered her mouth and giggled, "Close your eyes."

Charmander looked confused but closed his eyes anyway.

Totodile hurried up and pulled the pink scarf out of her bag and tied it around Charmander's neck.

Charmander opened his eyes and say the scarf then looked at it skeptically.

"Hang on, it gets better," Totodile said and proceeded to tie her own scarf around her neck like Charmander's.

"There now we match!" She said with a smile.

"W-Well, I guess I could give it a try," Charmander said with a little smile.

Totodile poked the end of Charmander's snout, "You're darn right you will."

Charmander yawned, "I'm beat, good night Totodile."

Totodile laid down as well, "Good night."

' _I knew he would look cute in that scarf, hehe._ ' Totodile though as she fell asleep for the night.

* * *

 **Alright chapter 12 is finished! I thank you all for reading but I ask another moment of your time to discuss something big!**

 **Because this story has reached the achievement of 1000 views I would like to do something special.**

 **So as a request to the readers I would like you to send in questions for a Q and A session!**

 **Here are the terms, you can send any questions you have to my Private Message inbox or submit it as a review!**

 **Questions may be written to me, or individual/groups of characters if you like and I might see if I can get them to respond. :3**

 **(No questions may be posed as if I am with the characters in the same room.)**

 **But please, blow up my inbox and review box wit questions please! It would be so cool to see what sort of questions you think up for me and the characters of the story!**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys next time, Char out!**


	13. Denial

**Hello, Char here, and welcome to Chapter 13 of Opposites attract! I have some announcements at the end of the chapter so stick around, but I would like to start on a more positive note by thanking everyone who read this far!**

 **I love when fans or other authors reach out to me to say they enjoy the story! It's pretty much pure bliss when I log in and see 6 new reviews with the post of a new chapter! I think the few of you who have messaged me to discus stories know who you are, but I would just like to clarify this for everyone else.** _ **I love feedback for you guys!**_ **And furthermore I especially enjoy conversing and connecting with fellow Pokemon fans or just people who enjoy to write!**

 **But enough gratitude (not really you guys and gals are awesome!) let's get to the chapter already!**

* * *

Charmander and Totodile were still asleep by the time Snivy awoke the next morning and made his way to their room.

Upon entering the room and looking around the first thing he noticed was the new matching scarves tied around the pair's necks. The second thing he noticed, which made him laugh, was how Totodile seemed to be curled up in a ball right next to Charmander.

"Oh my Arceus, those two," He said to himself.

He stepped back outside the door and sat down to wait for them to wake up.

' _Totodile is such a wreck around him, I wish she would just tell him and get it over with so we can adventure properly_ ,' He thought to himself.

And he thought he knew just how to do it.

* * *

Totodile yawned and sat up in her bed the morning after Charmander got injured. She looked over to Charmander and saw that he was still asleep next to her.

She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and stared at her partner for a second. ' _I wonder what he needs those little fangs for. I haven't seen him use them for much of anything, he doesn't eat meat so….._ ' Totodile stopped to question why she cared before hopping down off the bed,

' _Guess they're just there to make him look cute_.' She thought as she fixed her scarf. ' _Wait what? That's creepy_.'

She went back and forth between accepting that it was cute and dispelling the thought for a few minutes until Charmander began to stir as well.

"Ugh," was all he said after waking up, he didn't even attempt to get up because of his leg.

Totodile, whose face was as red as an apple at this point, hopped up on the bed.

"Hey there Charmander! Leg feelin' any better?" She asked

Charmander didn't even open his eyes, "It is now, I wish it would've felt better last night, I hardly got any sleep."

Totodile back off the bed and whispered, "Oh, I'll let you be then, I'll go see if Snivy wants to go dungeon crawling or something today."

Charmander yawned and pulled the cover up over his head, "Fine by me."

Totodile backed out of the door quietly and shut the door behind her.

"You done cuddling your new boyfriend?" Snivy said from his spot on the far wall.

Totodile yelped in surprise a little and turned to Snivy, "What do you mean by that!" She asked scornfully, the blood rushing back to its place on her cheeks.

Snivy laughed and stood up, "Are you kidding? You know exactly what I mean."

Totodile rolled her eyes and began down the hall towards the door of the castle.

Snivy followed along and smirked to himself, "So, will you be alright to do stuff without him today?"

Totodile turned into the throne room and stopped to turn to Snivy. "I do not like him like that!"

"Like who like what?" A soft voice asked from behind them.

Totodile turned around to see that Serperior was already in her position on her throne.

"Snivy here seems to think I have a crush or something on Charmander." Totodile said with an eye roll.

Serperior looked shocked upon hearing this, "You don't? I was to believe you two were already dating."

Totodile threw her hands up and walked off out the door without another word. Snivy simply laughed and ran off after her.

* * *

Totodile arrived at the bulletin board and began searching it for a suitable job.

Snivy slithered up behind Totodile and pushed up shoulder to shoulder with here and spoke in a very snarky tone, "Want to prove it?"

Totodile laughed and took a step forward so Snivy would fall. "I don't have to prove something that isn't real."

Snivy smirked, as he got up, "Fine, fine, let's just head out and do our job then."

"Thank you," Totodile said while she plucked a paper off the board.

She scanned the paper and stuffed it into her bag before walking off without another word.

* * *

Totodile and Snivy were walking back through Tall Flower Field in silence, that is until Totodile broke it.

"Why didn't we just take this job yesterday?" She asked

Snivy laughed, "Yea, but I doubt we would of even finished it after what happened last night."

Totodile's gaze dropped, "Yea, that was not pretty."

"Hey look!" Snivy yelled and ran ahead slightly leaving Totodile in his dust."

"What?" Totodile yelled as she ran to catch up with him.

Snivy was laughing at something on the ground as Totodile arrived next to him.

"What are you…." was all Totodile said before her jaw dropped.

There before them was the spot where Charmander had fallen the night before, distinguishable by the perfect outline of the fire salamander's back and tail.

Snivy was still laughing while he spoke, "L-Look how small he is! I could hardly fit in this hole."

Totodile just sort of stared at the indent, ' _Wow he is a lot cuter, uh, smaller that I first thought_.' She thought.

Snivy noticed the slight smile and blush that spread across Totodile's face and smirked.

Snivy continued to laugh, albeit fakely, and said, "But at least he's at home now, all snuggled up in his bed."

Totodile's blank stare turned into more of a dreamy expression as she pictured Charmander laying in their bed, curled up in a ball and sleeping soundly.

Snivy smirked and ditched his fake laugh for a quieter, more gentle voice, "His big green eyes shut tight…."

Totodile thought back to the night before when she had looked at Charmander's eyes and pictured him like that wearing the scarf she had put on him.

"Y-yea, eyes…" She said through her trance.

Snivy was again shoulder to shoulder with Totodile, now whispering, "He needs something to cuddle though," Snivy said, and choked back a laugh.

The image of Charmander that Totodile saw began whimpering and clawing the bed in front of him in his sleep, shivering.

At this point Snivy was mere inches from Totodile and smiled devilishly as he whispered in her ear, "I got you."

Totodile snapped out of her trance suddenly and looked at herself. She was slumped over and her hands were folded under her chin, her face also felt hot, very hot.

She didn't move, but instead she just closed her eyes and sighed, "You slithery snake."

Snivy crossed his arms and paced around Totodile, "There you got it off your chest, can you go back to focusing on dungeon crawling again."

Totodile stood back up straight and cocked her head, "What do you mean, again?"

Snivy stopped and looked at Totodile, "Oh come on, you and Charmander used to be finishing about four missions per day, and ever since you two talked in your room that night we have hardly completed one per day."

Totodile rolled her eyes and continued down the path with Snivy at her heels, "So? We just hit a bit of a low point, that's all."

Snivy raised one eyebrow, "A low point? A week into the job?"

Totodile suddenly turned around and began yelling, "Do you honestly think I fell for him a week after I met him!"

Snivy crossed his arms once more and looked at Totodile skeptically, "Judging by that show you just put on, yes."

Totodile turned and trudged off up the path quickly with a loud sigh of frustration.

Snivy shook his head and smiled for a second before reeling back in pain and grabbing his shoulder, "OW!"

" **I FOUND THE STUPID ITEM** ," Totodile yelled from up the path, then stormed back past Snivy and back toward the entrance of the dungeon.

Snivy looked at what was thrown at him after he stood up and saw that it was a fire stone. It glowed softly in his hand after he picked it up and ran off after Totodile.

* * *

The walk back to, and through, the village was silent between the two, but Snivy knew he had Totodile caught.

"So, uh where are we taking this thing anyway?" Snivy asked, breaking the silence.

"The paper says right here actually," Totodile responded and stopped suddenly to face a building on the corner of two of the city streets.

Snivy walked up to the door and slipped the stone into the mail slot, but before he had a chance to leave the door swung open.

"You!?" Snivy exclaimed after opening the door.

"You!?" The very same Vulpix that Snivy saved in the prior days said happily.

The vulpix hopped up and gave Snivy a small hug before disappearing into the house and returning with a small pouch, which she dropped into Snivy's hands.

"A little something for helping me twice now!"

"Snivy stuffed the pouch into his bag and thanked the Vulpix before saying goodby.

As he walked away from the house he pulled a few coins out of the pouch and dropped them into Totodile's hands.

"Don't worry I won't tell him," he said with a wink and began off toward the castle once more.

Totodile blushed and followed him. ' _I am not in love with Charmander! I-I know I'm not! At least, I don't think I am. Am I?_ '

* * *

 **Oh dang, things are getting interesting now! Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read!**

 _ **Remember to be submitting Reviews to tell me how I did or suggest characters that you would like to see be writen into the story!**_

 _ **Also do not hesitate to Private message me to conversate!**_

 **Until next time, Char out!**


	14. QA

**Hello everyone and welcome to the 1000 view Q & A session for Opposites Attract!**

 **I would just like to thank everyone once again for allowing me to celebrate this amazing milestone by simply reading my story!**

 **I am truly thankful for all of the positive feedback I have received thus far in the writing of this story!**

 **Ok, I'm super excited to begin so let's just hop right into this!**

* * *

 **Ok the first couple Questions come from user, Glacey Glace.**

 **First question is for Totodile.**

To totodile... Have you ever gotten a big donation from a passerby when you were still homeless?

"Well, back when I first began living in that alley, there was this nice fellow, I believe he was a Flygon, who dropped a whole gold bar in front of me and told me to keep it! But, knowing me, I basicly immediately traded it for a few reviver seeds, thinking I could explore a dungeon. But I ended up selling the seeds for some apples so I could eat that night."

 **Second question is for Charmander.**

To charmander... How do you feel about your tail going out meaning certain death?

"Well, honestly I haven't thought much about not being allowed in the water. Other than that beach I haven't done much with water but drink it. I'm just worried about what happened when I begin to smell, bathing sounds a bit dangerous."

 **Third question is for Snivy.**

To snivy... Why are you so off the walls energetic?

"Look, I don't know why people keep saying I'm energetic! Mom says it in my genes and she was "hyper" as a Snivy too, but I'm not all that energetic! I usually go for a run in the mornings to burn some excess energy because everyone thinks I'm a spaz! I usually take a lap around the village so that people will stop thinking that,"

* * *

 **The next question comes from user HappyPurpleFox**

They ask me what the first game I ever played was.

This question is very simple, it was, in fact Pokemon Fire red for the Gameboy Advanced. I guess that this is what sort of sparked my interest in Pokemon in the first place. Don't get me wrong, when I was younger I didn't play it all that much. It was not until rather recently that I truly became a fan of Pokemon.

* * *

 **The next question comes from a friend of mine who does not wish to be named.**

They asked me if I could be in any sort of pop-culture, I.E. Video Game, TV show, book, etc., which one?

I obviously choose to be placed into the game of Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon! That was an easy one!

* * *

UPDATE #1

* * *

 **Next questions are, again, from user Glacey Glace, (Hi Glacey!)**

 **First Question,**

To Totodile: How do you feel about Snivy's taunting?

"Oh, I hate it when he does that hole "you love him" thing! He thinks that just because Charmander helped me out, I can't control my emotions around him! I especially hate it when he does that whole "Love Pidgeys" thing, it drives me crazy! I would hit him with a water gun, but that wouldn't do much of anything, stupid typing."

 **Second Question,**

To Snivy: Why do you taunt Totodile and Charmander so much?

"Ha, that's an easy one! My idea is this, if I can successfully do one of two things our job will be easier. If I end up getting them together, then they get more comfortable together and do our job better! If I end up breaking them apart, they will stop being awkward around each other, and they will do our job better! Either way our job is more efficient, so it's a win-win!"

* * *

 _ **Update #2**_

 **This question comes from**

I've got a question for Totodile AND Snivy~  
How do you feel about Charmander's obliviousness to Totodile's obvious feelings of passion and love?

 **Snivy:** "It's almost as bad as Totodile drooling over him and not telling him. It just doesn't help anybody!"

 **Totodile:** *Punches Snivy* "There is nothing for him to even be oblivious to! And I will hit you next if you say anything to him!"

* * *

 **Alright that's all for now, but do not worry! Please continue to send in questions! I will update this chapter regularly for a while so please keep the questions coming!**

 **Send questions through a review or a Private Message and clarify what character the question is for, or me, I will answer too!**


	15. Feelings?

**Alright people of Fanfiction, welcome back to this hodge-podge I call a story! Char here with nothing really happening right now to report other than one thing, but that's for the end of the chapter. Also, there will be a Original Character staring in this chapter as well. She was suggested by User** **HappyPurpleFox** **, who asked for a juxtaposition Pikachu. That would be like talking a character who you would expect to be one way, hyper and full of energy, and making them the opposite, you'll see.**

* * *

Totodile woke up the next morning with a yelp of surprise.

She was being bounced all around in her bed and ended up falling off of it with a thud to the floor.

She stayed on the floor for a second and rubbed the crust from her eyes, ' _Why me, after yesterday I could hardly sleep in the same bed as Charmander, now this! This is going to be a rough day,_ ' she thought.

She yawned and got to her feet slowly to see what had forced her out of the bed.

She couldn't help but smile at what she saw. Charmander was hopping up and down on the bed, giggling happily.

"Look Totodile, my ankle is back to normal! It doesn't hurt at all! Those Oran berries Zoey crammed down my throat really helped!" he said once he noticed that Totodile was awake.

Totodile continued smiling and watching Charmander for a second before registering what Charmander said, "Oh yea, that's nice, really," she said tiredly with a yawn.

Snivy appeared in the doorway to the room, "Good morning team! Ready for work?"

Charmander hopped off the bed and made his way to the door, "Yea, I'm ready to head back out after being down for a day, let's get going!"

Totodile took her place next to Charmander and nodded with a tired smile, "Yea, let's get out there and help some people."

Snivy laughed and made off down the hall quickly with the other two on his heels.

* * *

The trio ran all the way outside the castle, much to the dismay of Serperior, but began walking once they got outside.

"What sort of thing do you think we are going to do today?" Charmander asked to no one in particular.

"Probably just going to take another item retrieval, I'm beat," Totodile said with a small yawn.

"Stay up to late last night thinking about someone?" Snivy said with a snicker.

Totodile glanced over at her with a look that could kill someone, but stopped her glare when Charmander put his arms out to stop the entire group.

"I think something special is going to happen today, look," he pointed forward down the hill to the bulletin board, but more precisely, the Pikachu standing next to it.

The group exchanged looks for a second before proceeding down the pathway to the board.

"Uh, hello?" Charmander called once they came closer to the Pokemon standing near their job board.

The Pikachu jumped at the shouting and turned to the group slowly.

"H-Hello, a-are you members of the E-Expedition Society?" It said shyly.

Totodile stepped forward and extended her claw, "Why, yes we are, why do you ask."

"I-I need you help! Please, m-my mommy has gone missing, and I think she it in trouble!" The little Pikachu said timidly, tears appearing in its eyes.

Totodile ran over and put her arm around the Pikachu's shoulder to comfort it, "Woah woah there, it's alright, let's start with your name, ok."

The Pikachu sniffed a little and withdrew from the embrace quickly, "M-my name is Pippy."

Totodile took a step away from Pippy and put on her most comforting smile. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Pippy, and we would be glad to help you in any way we can. It's what we do!"

Pippy smiled slightly, "T-Thank you, All I know is the general area of where m-mommy is though."

Charmander took a step forward and put a hand on Totodile's shoulder, "That's fine, please just show us the way."

Totodile blushed slightly from Charmander's gesture but nodded, and as did Snivy from behind, "We're experts in this sort of thing."

Pippy's smile was still slight, but her gratitude was apparent, "T-Thank you so much, I-I can show you the way to where she is if you like."

"That'd be great actually!" Totodile said with a smile and watched as Snivy took Pippy by the hand and lead her off in the direction of the village gate.

Totodile was about to follow them, but was grabbed by Charmander before she could make it far.

"Are you sure about this? This whole scenario seems pretty familiar," he said with an uneasy look.

Totodile thought about what he meant momentarily then flashed back to the last time they were approached by a live client, it did not turn out pretty, and she barely escaped with her life.

"Good point, but look at her." Totodile said, gesturing to Pippy. "She's a kid!"

Charmander's uneasy look never faltered as he looked at Pippy and Snivy walking down the road. "I hope you are right." He said.

He and Totodile made off down the street to catch up so the rest of the group.

* * *

Pippy was trembling slightly as she lead the group toward her mother's captors.

The group was trudging through the mud deep in a swampy area.

Charmander felt the mud squish in between his claws and shivered slightly. "Where are we?" He whispered to Totodile.

"I think this place is called Wetfoot Swamp." She whispered back.

"Why would Pippy's mom be here?" Charmander questioned.

"Charmander, she was kidnapped, did you think they would keep her in a place that is easy to get to?" Totodile said sarcastically.

"Still, why here? This place is terrible." Charmander said, shaking some mud off of his foot, just to step in more.

"Are we close yet Pippy?" Snivy asked gently, still holding the little one's hand.

"I-I'm not sure, all I heard from my room was s-something about Wetfoot Swamp, then mommy was g-gone." She said sadly.

Totodile trudged ahead of Snivy and Pippy to take the lead, "Don't worry," she said, "We won't leave until we find your mom, she'll be alright."

Pippy nodded and looked around nervously. The area around them was dark and the trees were dense on either side of the path.

"Well if they went anywhere, it was this way, I doubt they went through the trees." Totodile said, trying to reassure Pippy more than anything.

"Duck!" Snivy called suddenly, and everyone hit the ground, except charmander.

Charmander saw the mass of purple liquid flying at him before it collided with his face.

Charmander fell forewards into the mud while everyone else paid close attention to the one who aimed the attack.

Just in front of the group was a Muk rising out of the mud.

"Hey!" Totodile screeched, sending a water gun careening down the path after their attacker.

The water gun connected and sent the Muk flying through the air, only to splatter across a mass of trees. Totodile, however was too worried about Charmander to see the Muk's defeat.

"Oh my Arceus, are you alright Charmander?" She asked placing a hand on Charmander's back.

Charmander slowly lifted himself up out of the mud, "I-I don't feel so well." He mumbled before coughing up some sickly purple liquid.

Pippy, who was trembling from the attack a few seconds prior yelped and hid behind Snivy. "W-What happened to him."

Totodile looked back at Pippy and Snivy, "I-I think he is poisoned, does anyone have a Pecha Berry?"

Snivy dug through his bag, but came up empty handed and shrugged.

Totodile dug through her bag, to no avail, and Charmander's bag with the same luck.

She then began to panic, "W-What are we going to do? We can't get rid of the poison! What if it gets worse from all this moving around!"

Snivy laughed and spoke up, "It's alright, calm down! Your boyfriend isn't going to die, the poison will take some time to affect him severely, and even then he will faint first."

Totodile glared daggers at Snivy for calling Charmander his boyfriend, but otherwise calmed down a little bit. "You'd better be right!"

Snivy took Pippy's hand once more and turned to continue on the path. "I am."

Totodile continued off after him, but was stopped when Charmander took her hand. "W-Will you help me, I-I feel awful now."

Totodile's face turned almost as red as an apple, but she nodded and lead Charmander down the path while he held his stomach with his other hand, wiping off some of the mud.

* * *

The group continued through Wetfoot Swamp without much other trouble at a decent pace, stopping periodically for Charmander to hack up purple sludge.

Pippy was beginning to lose hope until she heard voices up ahead. "D-Do you hear that?"

Everyone stopped moving and listened closely. Voices could be heard ahead that sounded like they were yelling.

"Guess we found your mom then." Snivy said to Pippy.

"But you'd better stay here," Totodile said. "You can protect Charmander while me and Snivy go get your mommy, ok?"

Pippy nodded slightly while Charmander spoke weakly. "B-But I want to help too."

Totodile turned to Charmander and put her hands on his shoulders, "No way, you are sick right now, you need to sit here and rest until we get back."

Charmander coughed up more purple liquid, "B-But I can fight, really."

Totodile pushed him into a sitting position and leaned him up against a tree, "And Pippy can't, " she said, "You need to protect her."

Charmander pondered this for a second before nodding, "Fine," He pulled Totodile into a tight hug, "but be safe, ok?"

Totodile nearly fainted over Charmander's shoulder but managed to whisper an "Ok" before turning off up the path with Snivy, her face as red as it was when Charmander held her hand.

* * *

Charmander and Pippy sat next to each other by the tree in silence for several minutes. This silence was broken every couple of minutes when Charmander had one of his coughing fits and hacked up purple sludge.

"D-Do you think they are alight?" Pippy asked suddenly breaking the silence.

Charmander peered up the path with a worried expression on his face. "I hope so, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if Totodile got hurt."

Pippy cocked her head a little. "Why? Do you owe her something?"

Charmander shook his head, "No, it's just, she is my best friend, and I care about her so much."

"Oh," Pippy said, thinking she understood, "Like my mommy used to care about my daddy before he passed away?"

Charmander looked at Pippy with a confused look, "We aren't married, we're just kids."

Pippy giggled, "So? You can still like someone even though you are little!"

Charmander thought about her question, ' _Sure I care about Totodile, but love is a little far, don't get me wrong if she walked up to me and said she loved me, I wouldn't mind at all. But I don't think we could be considered,_ 'in love' _unless we both feel that way._ '

Pippy was still waiting for an answer and got it in the form of a shrug. "I don't really know Pippy," Charmander said. "I like her alot, but I don't know is she would like me back as much."

"Oh, ok." Pippy said, she didn't really understand what it was like to love someone like that truthfully.

Just then there was shouting from down the path that startled Pippy and Charmander.

They both looked up the path to see Snivy carrying a fainted Totodile above his head with a Raichu following close behind him, shooting lightning bolts over her shoulder.

"Charmander! Get you O.R. out! We need to get moving!" Snivy shouted as they grew ever closer.

Charmander dug frantically through his bag and pulled his orb out.

Snivy and the Raichu arrived next to Charmander and Pippy. Pippy squealed and hopped up into the Raichu's arms as Snivy grabbed hands with Charmander and the Raichu.

"Home!" Charmander yelled weakly and the entire group, along with an uninvited guest, teleported away.

* * *

 **Alright, I wanted to end this chapter with a bit of a cliffhanger so I can get really emotional next chapter. That's right, some things are being said, next chapter, I won't saw what exactly, but they are!**

 **As always thank you all for reading! Make sure to review and P.M. me if you like!**

 **Also, please check out the the newest story on my account,** _ **The Resistance, Four Kingdoms.**_ **It is written by me, and Fanfiction user** **Glacey Glace** **. It has a much darker theme though so be prepared for lots of blood and disturbing imagery!**

 **Please check out** **Glacey Glace** **on fanfiction, he is an amazing writer and honestly I am lucky and extremely thankful that he has chosen me to play a character in his story! Be warned his story is also VERY dark!**


	16. F-Feelings!

**Ok, starting this off right. I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't posted, the honest truth is that my laptop broke and I was on christmas break, so I didn't have one. Sorry to all I have upset, but I should be back up in line!**

 **Anyway, chapter 15 has rolled around here and we have achieved 2000 views everybody! This is a momentous occasion, you'll see why, and I have an idea on how to make this chapter special enough to celebrate! :3**

 **Guess you'd better hop right in and find out what makes this chapter so special.**

 ***ahem* chapter title *ahem***

* * *

Zoey was busying herself cleaning off the queen's throne while she was not sitting on it. ' _Sometimes I wish she would grow some legs so this thing wouldn't get so filthy.'_ She thought as she scrubbed the grime from it.

Suddenly from behind her she heard a whoosh and a flash of light appeared from behind her.

"Welcome back kids, I hope your job went well toda…." She began, turning around but pausing upon seeing them.

Snivy was holding a fainted Totodile above his head wrapped in his vines, Charmander fell forwards and coughed up purple sludge all over the floor, and there were three other Pokemon that Zoey didn't know personally. There was a pikachu, a raichu, and what appeared to be a drapion who was looming over the Raichu.

"What sort of job did you have to do today?" Zoey said, eyeing the three young ones worryingly.

Snivy sat Totodile down on the floor and began talking extremely fast, "W-We had this job to help save a raichu in Wetfoot Swamp, but everything went wrong. Charmander got poisoned and we didn't have any Pecha Berries, and when we got to the raichu we were attacked by a drapion!

Zoey closed her eyes tightly for a second, "Did you say, drapion?" She asked.

"Yes! He was big and mean and even ended up knocking Totodile unconscious!"

Zoey gulped and raised her hand to point at the drapion who was taking in his surroundings with a confused expression. "Like him?"

Snivy turned around to meet the gaze of the drapion that towered over him. "Yea, like him…."

Zoey sighed and took a step forward before brandishing her claws and jumping straight at the drapion who let out a mighty roar.

* * *

Charmander heard the noise of what sounded like an ongoing battle around him, but honestly, he didn't care about that in the slightest. All he cared about was the limp figure that was Totodile laying before him.

"T-Totodile?" he said weakly as he crawled closer to her.

Totodile's chest rose and lowered slowly, but she did not respond to him.

Charmander crawled up next to her and lifted her up to support her into a sitting position. "H-Hold on, let me help." He said, using his other arm to dig through his bag for an Oran Berry.

He popped the berry into Totodile's mouth and helped her chew and swallow it, but she did not wake up right away.

The battle around them raged on and lightning bolts and waves of dark energy flew around them, but Charmander hardly even noticed, he was too worried about Totodile, who still had not regained consciousness.

Charmander began to panic and shook Totodile lightly, "Come on, please wake up!" He said as he began to panic. "You need to wake up, please I know you can!"

Tears began rolling down Charmander's face as he continued shaking Totodile in an attempt to wake her. "Will you just wake up already! I know your ok!" He sobbed.

Charmander turned and coughed up some more purple sludge. His vision was fading slowly and he staggered to keep himself upright.

He laid Totodile down on the floor and fell backwards into unconsciousness.

* * *

Charmander awoke sometime later with feelings of comfort all around him.

' _I'm in my bed?'_ He thought as he moved around with a familiar feeling. ' _How did I get here?'_

He sat up slowly and looked around, the room was empty except for him and Totodile who was laying on the bed beside him.

Charmander looked to Totodile and remembered the moments leading up to his loss of consciousness.

He began to panic once more and leaned over Totodile. He began to shake her lightly and whispered, "T-Totodile? Are you alright?"

Totodile shifted slightly and slowly opened her eyes. "Charmander?" She said, looking at him. "You look like you've been crying, what's the matter?"

Charmander sighed in relief and pulled Totodile up into an enormous hug. "I was crying! You were hurt! I was panicking! Everyone else was fighting! It was horrible!"

Totodile nuzzled the side of Charmander's head in an attempt to comfort him. "I was fainted silly, did you think I was going to get up a few minutes after something like that?"

Snivy stepped into the room suddenly. "Yeah, we had to fight while Charmander here held you in his arms and cried." He said, laughing afterwards.

Totodile felt a blush spread across her face, "You started crying because I fainted?"

Snivy spoke up again, "Oh yea he did, he was shaking you and begging you to get up too."

Charmander sat back up and looked at Totodile with a blush of his own, "Yea, I did, I was scared you wouldn't wake up." He said, tearing up again. "I didn't want to lose you."

Totodile smiled warmly and looked into Charmander's teary eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, don't worry. I lived out on the street for a couple years now, I can take a good beating."

Charmander pulled Totodile into another hug and sobbed slightly. ' _Oh dear Arceus above he is cute.'_ She thought. ' _Maybe it wouldn't be horrible to keep him closer….. Maybe Snivy was right?'_ This last thought made Totodile blush even more.

' _Did I just….'_ She thought, looking to Snivy. To her surprise Snivy was not mocking her while they hugged, instead he was leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed.

His face said it all, Totodile could tell exactly what he was thinking, ' _I told you so…'_

Totodile knew she was beat, she couldn't deny it any longer, ' _I've fallen for someone I found on the beach two weeks ago. I must be nuts, but he is the nicest guy to ever speak to me and he is just, to, darn, CUTE!'_

She smiled to herself and nuzzled Charmander again to calm him down. "It's alright, don't worry."

Charmander sniffed and stopped crying a few moments later and sat down on the bed next to Totodile.

Snivy took another step into the room and smiled, "Now if you two are done, mother told me that we are not to go on any expeditions today, take a day off."

Charmander wiped his eyes and looked at Snivy, "Today?"

Snivy laughed, "Yes _today_ you two slept through the night."

Totodile hopped off the bed, and stood next to Snivy. "Makes sense, I'm not as tired today."

Charmander hopped down as well, "But if we aren't allowed to work today, what should we do?"

Snivy turned around and made off down the hall, "Well I'm going to get my cloak and then head into town. You two can come too if you want."

Charmander and Totodile looked at eachother and silently agreed to follow.

The group all made off down the hall towards Snivy's room together.

* * *

Charmander and Totodile waited outside Snivy's room together while he got ready.

"So, What do you want to do in town today?" Charmander asked after a few minutes of waiting.

Totodile thought for a second before before looking at Charmander and laughing. "Well, I think we should head and buy some new scarves."

Charmander gave her a confused look, "Why new scarves?"

Totodile reached around Charmander and untied his scarf to show it to him. It was covered in purple stains and holes from the day before.

"Ew, I guess you are right, we should get rid of those, yea." Charmander said after seeing the state his was in.

Totodile attempted to retie the scarf around Charmander's neck, but ended up bumping her snout into his while she did it.

Totodile stumbled backward suddenly and almost fell before Charmander caught her hand and pulled her back up.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Totodile said as her face took on its nice apple red color.

Charmander smiled at her and fixed his scarf with his other hand. "It's alright, don't worry."

Snivy stepped out of his room and turned to see Charmander and Totodile holding holding hands and Totodile was blushing.

Snivy smiled and walked up to the other two, "Are you two done holding hands, can we go?"

Charmander and Totodile dropped their hands to their sides and Totodile's blush grew even hotter. "Y-Yea, let's go!" She said, turning around and starting off down the hall quickly.

Charmander and Snivy both laughed a little before running to catch up with her.

* * *

The trio made their way through the town together while looking for any sort of shops that caught their eye.

"I think we should stop and get some new scarfs first!" Totodile said, pointing to a small apparel shop on a corner.

"Aw, but I'm hungry!" Snivy whined. "We should eat first!"

Charmander laughed, "Nah, I need a new scarf, purple puke stains isn't really my color."

The trio laughed together and turned into the apparel shop.

The inside of the small store was rather warm, made worse by Charmander's tail, and had a brown wall color. The walls of the shop were lined with racks for displaying the different types of hats, scarves, ribbons, and other sorts of accessories and clothing. Behind the checkout counter slept a kecleon who was the same brown color as the wall.

Charmander and Totodile gazed around the room for a second before spotting what they were looking for. The two ran off in the direction of the wall that was covered in scarves of many colors and patterns.

Snivy smiled to himself before taking a seat on a small stool at the far end of the room.

"Wow, look at them all!" Totodile said while she stared at the wall of beautiful colored scarves and ribbons.

Charmander scanned the wall quickly and found exactly what he was looking for. He reached out and took another plain pink scarf into his claw while he untied the one he had around his neck. "Will you help me tie it please?" He asked Totodile, who was still staring at the wall display.

Totodile snapped out of her stare and turned to Charmander who was extending the new pink scarf toward her. "You want to keep the pink ones?" She asked, taking the new scarf into her claws.

"Well, yeah, actually. You said I'd look good in it before and said it was how I could repay you for being my friend." He looked at the floor and smiled slightly as he spoke.

Totodile smiled and leaned around him to tie the scarf around his neck, careful not to bump him like before. After she tied it she took a step back and looked at him. ' _To flipping cute!_ ' her mind thought, but her mouth only said, "Looks great, just like before!"

Charmander laughed and walked over to the counter while he dug through his bag for the Poke needed to pay for his new scarf. He tossed the money on the counter in front of the sleeping kecleon, who didn't stur in the slightest, and made for the exit with Totodile.

Snivy hopped up and followed the group out the door. He whispered in Totodile's ear as the left, "Guess he likes you too."

* * *

The trio sat down together at a table in one of the restaurants that dotted the town.

"This place sure sounds good from what you said." Charmander said, looking around the mostly white interior of the restaurant.

"This place is great! I bet you two will love it! They get pretty creative with their berries here." Snivy said, picking up his menu.

Totodile and Charmander picked up their own menus and looked through them, making Totodile's jaw drop.

The menu had a complete section for couple's meal and desserts. She moved the menu to the side and glared daggers at Snivy from behind her cover.

Snivy moved his menu to the side to meet her gaze and snickered. "Figured you would want to share, save some poke, you know?" He whispered.

Charmander tapped Totodile's shoulder to get her attention. "Uh, do you see anywhere I could, you know, **GO**?" He asked when she turned to him, his legs crossed and shaking.

Snivy put his menu down and pointed over his shoulder, "It's around the corner." He said as Charmander hopped up and ran off in a hurry.

Totodile smiled after him as he waddled off until Snivy's snickering grabbed her attention. "Oh, shut up you overgrown weed." She said, putting her head on the table and covering her snout with her arms.

Snivy shook his head, "Well, tell him obviously."

Totodile shot up straight in a blink of an eye, her face as red as an apple. "Are you nutty! I can't just walk up to him and shout, I love you!"

Snivy laughed, "Then make it special! You lived out here in the town, you must know something to do it with!"

Totodile thought to herself, ' _Who do I know that can get me something special?'_ She only pondered momentarily though as she knew exactly who would be able to help. ' _Kyushu_.'

* * *

Totodile crept down the very same alleyway that she had grown to resent in her lifetime.

' _I sure hope that Snivy can keep Charmander busy while I look for him, but if I know Kyushu at all he will be here.'_ She thought as she made her way to her old home, if you can call it that.

She soon came upon her box and saw that it was flipped up to sit on its bottom. ' _Good,_ ' she thought, ' _he's here.'_

She walked up and tapped the side of the box lightly and jumped when it began to shake violently.

"Kyushu, stop! Come out of there!" Totodile shouted.

The box suddenly fell over and a Mimikyu tumbled out. "Wh-Who is this Kyushu? I don't know who that is?"

Totodile sighed, "Kyushu, it's me, Totodile, I'm here to buy from you."

The mimikyu stood up and hopped back into the box for a second. It shook violently once more and fell over again to reveal a mimikyu, but it was slightly different.

The mimikyu's costume instead of a pikachu, look more like a ragdoll of a delphox. There were long floppy ears sewn on along with a floppy snout. The bottom of the costume that draped over the actual pokemon was red and dress-like.

Totodile smiled warmly and said, "There we are! Kyushu, how are you!"

Kyushu's flopped to the side as he spoke in a raspy voice, "Oh, I-I could be doing better."

Totodile stepped forward and put a hand on the shoulder of the mimikyu's costume. "What's the matter? What happened?"

Suddenly a shadowy hand extended from under Kyushu's costume and pulled Totodile down as a barrage of glowing stars shot over her head.

Totodile spun around quickly and saw that what appeared to be an eevee standing up on one of the piles of garbage that surrounded her box in the alley.

"Give it back!" The eevee shouted and hopped down from its perch.

Kyushu hid behind Totodile who turned to meet the newest pokemon. "Give what back?" Totodile asked.

The eevee growled, "Not you, him! He took something important from me!"

Totodile turned to Kyushu with a stern look, "What have you taken?"

Kyushu shook his head lightly, "Oh no, I didn't take anything! It was a fair trade!"

The eevee was clearly becoming angrier by the second, "Fair trade! That stupid rock you gave me was a fake! I didn't evolve from it at all!"

Totodile turned back to Kyushu with another glare, "What rock?"

Kyushu was trembling at this point, "I-It was a dawn stone! I swear it wasn't a fake! I don't know why you didn't evolve!"

Totodile thought for a second before turning to the eevee and sighing, "Look kid, eevee don't evolve from dawn stones."

Both Kyushu and the eevee looked to Totodile in disbelief and spoke in unison."Really?"

Totodile nodded "Yea, ice stones, grass stones, dawn stones, and sun stones do not work on eevees."

The eevee suddenly began to tear up and fell over crying.

Totodile ran to its side and pet its back lightly. "Hey, what's the matter hun'!"

The eevee spoke through its sobs, "I-I just wanted to be an umbreon! That's what I've always wanted to be! Now, I'm scared I might be something else, so I tried to make sure I was what I wanted to be."

Totodile giggled a little at the small child, "What's your name kid?"

The eevee looked up at Totodile with puffy eyes, "M-My name is Eve."

Totodile sat down beside Eve and continued petting her, "Well Eve, it's never too late to try and change yourself. Look at me, I used to LIVE in that box there, now I live in the castle and work for the queen!"

Eve looked up at Totodile once more and smiled before digging deep into the fur around her neck and pulling the dawn stone out. She looked back to Kyushu once more, "Can I please have a refund on this?"

Kyushu looked from Eve to Totodile before sighing and producing a small pouch of pokedollars from under the costume. "Fine, two hundred poke, all here."

But before he could throw the bag back to Eve Totodile laughed. "Two hundred poke, all of this for that?" She reached into her bag and pulled out two coins, each valuing one hundred poke and stuffed them into the hair on Eve's neck. "Keep it, and the stone. It will be a good luck charm to you." She said smiling at Eve.

The young eevee was ecstatic and hopped up on her back paws to hive Totodile a hug. "Thank you miss!" She then ran off down the alleyway, onto the road, and out of sight.

Totodile smiled to herself before turning to Kyushu.

Kyushu stared at her for a second before speaking, "S-So, I assume you want to buy something as well?"

* * *

 **Alright so, notes. I guess I should apologize for the long wait again first. Don't worry I will be back up and running here for now!**

 **Second, make sure to check out my newest story that is written by me and fanfiction user GlaceyGlace. Glacey is an awesome writer and you should all go check out his story Renewed Life! It is one of, if not, the best story I've read so far on this website! So please, check our story, along with his story too!** _ **WARNING, both stories take on darker themes and imagery, not for those who are queasy or offended easily!**_

 **Other big announcement, I don't have ANY plans for this story honestly, none. I pretty much will be ending any sort of main story aspect soon and keep this story open as a way to interact with fans. I have ideas for a new story, but I haven't began it yet. So, don't worry, this story will still be updated, just not as often. ANd don't worry the new story will also be mostly cutesy stuff like this one is, just WITH a story and better written! I'll save my darker imagery for me and GlaceyGlace's story, muahahaha…**

 **Anyway, sorry again for the wait, Char, signing off for now!**


End file.
